Origin
by Frostfur
Summary: Things in the real world are beginning to change and when Yamamoto hears about a ship leaving earth to explore the unknown he knows he wants a shinigami on that ship.
1. Prologue

Origin

Things in the real world are beginning to change and when Yamamoto hears about a ship leaving earth to explore the unknown he knows he wants a shinigami on that ship.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or Star Trek

Spoiler Warning- For all of Star Trek Enterprise and I suppose and there maybe some winter war spoilers Bleach wise but mostly I will be making my own way with that but just in case I figured I better place a warning.

Explanation and authors note at the bottom

**Prologue**

There had been so much death after the winter war it had taken Soul Society decades to recover. The loss of more than one captain left them crippled almost beyond repair. Luckily the other side was in a much worse state so the remaining captains and lieutenants could concentrate on setting everyone in soul society straight before worrying about Hollows.

The loss of Kyouraku Shunsui had the most impact on the squads. Nano had taken over the responsibility of the squad admirably during the war and once it was over and after a few months of recovery work with all the squads working in co-operation no-one was surprised to hear of her promotion to captain along with Kira and Hitsagi to there respective squads. Yamamoto had announced that the decision had been made to promote them even though they had not yet achieved bankai was that there was no-one else suitable at the time to take over the responsibilities and considering two out of the three had been acting captains for awhile they could definitely handle the tasks of a captain.

New captains were also appointed to 11th, 12th and 5th. The new 11th squad captain had been Ikkaku much to the surprise of everyone else until Yamamoto had asked to see his not-so-secret bankai. Kenpatchi had not died in the winter war but he supported too many injuries's to carry out the tasks expected of him as a captain of the 11th squad. He remained however as a sort of war veteran. Ikkaku because of that reason had decided against taking the name 'Zaraki Kenpatchi' deciding instead to keep his own as he put it 'Starting a new Trend' although most people could tell he was doing it out of respect for his former captain. 12th squad had had the biggest high ranking loss out of all the squads loosing both the captain and the lieutenant in the pre war battles in Huenco Mundo. Urahara although reluctant at the time was offered the position as temporary captain. At least till soul society was functioning properly again Yamamoto had promised. However it hadn't been long before Urahara slipped back into his old role and although he wouldn't admit it he wasn't looking forward to having to go back to Urahara Shouten when he finished training up his replacement.

5th squad was a whole different matter. Yamamoto had decided to most captains approval (Byakuya's silent disapproval however) to leave the captain spot open until Ichigo Kurosaki had passed away and become a fully fledged shinigami. He had claimed since the substitute had single handily defeated the last captain to hold the title '5th Division Captain' it was only fitting that he took his place once he was ready. Hinamori who remained the division lieutenant was to keep the squad running until then. However if she ever wanted it she was free to ask other squads for help as she had now become the only division without a captain.

New lieutenants were required in nearly all squads. Mostly the third seats of the various squads were promoted aside from squad 13 and 4th. In 13th Kuchiki Rukia for outstanding achievement in the war was given the lieutenants badge, much to her surprise and shock. The third and fourth seats Sentarō and Kiyone had taken to Rukia's leadership easily and where now quite happy they didn't find as many things to argue about. In 4th squad there had been even more of a surprise when Hanataro had been given the position. There had been doubt in Yamamoto and Unohana's choice all remembering the timid 7th seat as someone not suited to the job. However a few weeks after his promotion there was not a doubt in anyone's mind. The war had given him loads more confidence and due to the amount of casualties pouring in from all sides his healing and kidou spells had improved ten fold.

However much as there was celebration about the new arrivals to the higher squad members there was much to remember about the ones who had been lost. It had been an incredibly sad time although many try and forget the sad memories and try and concentrate on how brilliant it was to have won the war and set Huenco Mundo back in development.

---

During the rebuilding of Soul Society and Seritai few shinigami were sent into the real world to control hollows and souls. There was still not too much urgency on the hollows so Yamamoto had let the missions there slack a little. Concentrating the squads into rebuilding and reorganising, there was still a lot of work to do even with all the squad's co-operating. When the winter war had made it to Soul Society everyone had concentrated on the enemy not the state of the buildings they were pummelling them into. So missions to the real world became a back seat priority until news had come his way from two rather shocked non ranking shinigami from 2nd squad.

Soi-fon the still remaining captain of the squad had not believed there story at first believing the men to be drunk or undergoing some sort of dare from other members. When she had checked over there story however and looked over the use of the Senkai gate she could see that the facts were straight and was forced to take them to see Yamamoto although she still had her doubts about there story she had sent them on to the head shinigami hoping that if it was a prank of some sort they would give up there story and confess to lying. She knew things had been slow in the real world but to make up a story like that was ludicrous!

The men then led in front of Yamamoto himself much to Soi-fon's surprise had recounted exactly the same story she had been told. They spoke of when they where performing Konso on some souls in the western hemisphere when they had encountered a soul like no other. According to there description it was an older looking soul wearing robes of a strange material, but that wasn't the strangest part. According to them its ears where shaped differently to that of humans pointing at the top. Here Yamamoto had pointed out that the soul might have merely had a birth defect until one of the men cut in explaining that the soul when they had attempted to perform Konso had stopped them with superhuman strength rival to that of a fully fledged shinigami and thrown them both a good distance away. They had then gone onto explain that they had gone back and attempted to reason with the soul but he had politely stated that he had no desire to enter the human afterlife and that his Katra had been successfully moved on so there was no need for him to continue on. After that he had apparently simply lent forward and pinched them both and they had fallen unconscious.

Yamamoto had been quite disturbed by the news, his lack of real world missions had meant they had lost there touch and must have missed a rather important development. The next day troops from all squads had been sent down to the real world and a captains meeting had been called for the first time since Ichigo had been given his captains cloak.

Ichigo had died rather an unfortunate death, he had after the war gone back to live with his family and started on a few college courses to figure out what to do with his life. He made it about 5 years before it seems fate and a bus caught up with him. He was happy however to find the majority of Soul Society waiting for him when he arrived after Rukia had performed Konso at his funeral. There had been a few jokes at first about Ichigo 'forgetting to look both ways' but these had stopped abruptly after Ichigo explained he had not died upon impact with the bus but in fact about half an hour later in the ambulance. It had not been a quick death and he had no desire to be continually reminded of it.

However this meeting was about nothing as joyful as finally adding the last captain to there rank. Yamamoto explained quickly about what the two shinigami had apparently seen, so far there had been no evidence to the contrary of there statement and Yamamoto hoped that the soul of the unknown person could be found and questioned. If not he had many other shinigami placed to observe the human world, Urahara had been more than happy to finally have shinigami field test his new gigai's that he had spent quite a bit of time putting together. All the captains had been as confused as to what on earth the soul could be. Ukitake had suggested that perhaps the soul had begun the hollow-fication process explaining the super human strength but as he had said it he couldn't figure out what could explain about what the soul had said about Katra's. Yamamoto had accepted all possible explanations with a nod and occasionally added some insight of his own when he realised they really not getting anywhere. Calling the meeting to a close he told each captain to let the matter slide for the meantime. Explaining that hopefully the answers they wanted would come from the shinigami in the real world.

The answers had not taken long to return. Within a few days one of the first groups sent undercover in the real world had much to report. Once all the captains had gathered they explained along with the help of photographs they had taken with a real world camera that the soul the original two shinigami had discovered was a 'Vulcan', they had landed and introduced themselves to the human race roughly a year ago. They were a technological advanced species and they had come to earth upon noticing there first warp travel test.

All of the technological talk had all the captains lost and it required another hour for the undercover shinigami to explain what they had learned. They couldn't go into much detail about how the 'warp drive' worked itself because the information was still hard to procure even for a soul but they were able to explain the basics, how matter and anti matter were merged creating a huge mass of energy that can be filtered into travelling faster than light.

When the briefing was finished every captain was speechless. They knew there were unknown things in this world but to find that there were other species from other planets baffled them all. The only captain who seemed to find it all fascinating was the youngest of them all. Kurosaki Ichigo, even when finding out that they where not alone in the universe it did not seem to shock him merely intrigue him all the more.

Following that meeting there was many others while the rest of the shinigami sent to the real world checked in, all with fascinating and interesting stories about the mysterious Vulcan's and what they where here really to do. Lieutenants had been informed about the goings on shortly after the Captains first found out and once they were told the gossip chain (still led by one Matsumoto Rangiku) had filtered the information down to the rest of the shinigami. After the development Yamamoto had decided on having a permanent team sent down to watch over the Vulcan's and to keep track of the real world progress. After a discussion with a few captains a small team had been assembled all where given gigai's and the mission guidelines to observe and not intervene.

---  
After that there was not really any new news from the real world. The shinigami in the real world had set up a communication with soul society the same way they had during the winter war. However this time choosing a more sizable screen. Eventually however news picked up as other species started to arrive on earth the shinigami brought back news of Denobulan's, Romulan's (although they hadn't seen them in the flesh they were apparently described as being a sister species to the Vulcan's) and many other intriguing species.

Curiosity built up in Soul Society and eventually to stop the gossip chain and various higher ranking shinigami getting assaulted for information, Yamamoto entrusted Nano and Urahara to work together on creating a special part in the Great Spiritual library for shinigami and others alike to read and find out information for themselves. In that section Yamamoto decided would be information on the current development of the real world along with information on all the new aliens arriving on the planet. He asked for the two captains to work as quickly as possible. He knew Nano had extensive knowledge of the library's structure and archives and Urahara had a great deal of real world information as most of the team in the real world where from his squad they often sent him things they knew there captain (he was their captain to them not there temporary trainer) would find interesting.

Once the section in the library was set up all was mostly calm until the regular scouts sent out to control the small hollows and perform Konso across the world had unfortunate news. It seemed that Huenco Mundo was back on its feet again as an increase in Hollow activity and gateways to Huenco Mundo activity were arising a little.

Yamamoto called a captains meeting soon after the news. He knew Las Noches had been destroyed but that didn't stop the lower level hollows causing some problems. Looking around the large room as everyone assembled Yamamoto was reminded of what seemed like eons ago when Captains meetings were normally about things like this. Yamamoto looked at the faces about him and sighed, the news might be old but the faces around him showed the new.

---

This Prologue is meant to cover nearly 150 years in Bleach time in order for it to catch up with the Star Trek Enterprise timeline. I am going by 'First Contact' on the dates referring to the first meetings between Vulcan's and Humans. 2063 is the date they land which is 54 years after the finish of the winter war (I am assuming is 2009). Which is roughly about the time the two un-seated Shinigami encountered the Vulcan soul and the teams where dispatched from soul society to investigate.

Vulcan Beliefs- There is no mention as to what Vulcan's would think is there beliefs about life after death there is however the Katra and for some reason 'Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations' pops into my head along with the necklaces with a triangle on... which I'm sure has something to do with there religion but as to what that would be after death I'm not sure. However I winged it in the chapter and I hope it doesn't show too much.

Anyway – I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 1 Discovering a new beginning

Origin

Things in the real world are beginning to change and when Yamamoto hears about a ship leaving earth to explore the unknown he knows he wants a shinigami on that ship.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or Star Trek

**Chapter One- Discovering a new beginning**

Ichigo had been wondering aimlessly. He had been doing that a lot recently he found it helped him think and often during office hours he could be found just wondering around the other squad buildings sometimes stopping to talk to other shinigami or merely just waving to them as they passed. Today however was an anniversary and not his wedding anniversary Ichigo had a permanent mental reminder that that was April 5th after one year he had forgotten and the now Kurosaki Rukia had literally pounded the date into his memory. She was still as feisty as when he first met her marriage had not changed her at all.

No today (December 3rd) was the anniversary of his death. He knew many shinigami did not remember there deaths and her knew the other lot of shinigami pretended not to remember not wanting to relive there last moments of life as they had known it at the time. Ichigo remembered it all however in vivid detail. Recent days after it had happened he would wake up sweating as the memory plagued his dreams. He remembered the ice the screech of tyres and the sickening crunch as the side of the bus had collided with his body. After that part Ichigo would only remember the pain. Stopping his wondering for a moment he looked up to see where he had arrived at, he was quite surprised to see it was the steps leading up to ___Sōkyoku Hill he smiled as the memories flooded him, reminding him of his distant past. The smile soon dropped as he remembered the friends that had been with him then that where not here now, Ishida. He had never gotten on too well with the Quincy but he was on good terms with him the night he died. He hadn't visited the real world or his friends after his death deciding it would be too hard on them all to see him an immortal 21 year old as they aged. He had once asked Urahara when he heard rumours about Rukongai of a soul telling stories of the winter war what became of Quincy once they died. Urahara had explained that since Quincy's where basically human but with the ability to control spirit particles, once they died they would become like ordinary souls. Ichigo had then decided it must have been Ishida telling those stories. He knew neither Chad or Orihime would speak of it, Chad was never one to talk to start with and Ichigo knew Orihime hated to be even reminded about the war. He missed them both as well but he knew neither was very far away. Awhile after the rumours of the winter war story teller Ichigo had been on one of his wonders when he spotted them both neither of them seemed to have retained there memories even though they were in eyesight of each other no recognition passed between them, Ichigo remembered there faces even though both had aged. He had not approached them merely standing back and watching, he always wondered after that day if they had ever had children gotten married but he knew he was never likely to find out. _

___The steps also brought back memories of his crazy and risky attempts to save Rukia's life. He knew she was grateful for what he had done for her but still sometimes reminded him what a very stupid and risky plan it was. It didn't matter how many times he reminded his wife that he was a captain now and knew how to plan much better she still brought it up once in awhile, however Ichigo never complained as he always got to remind her back of how although stupid and crazy it had worked and that was why she was his wife today. No-body had been surprised when they heard the announcement of there engagement. It seemed everyone had guessed when the orange haired shinigami had been spotted heading for the Kuchiki mansion and later on had ended up in 4____th____ squad but all seemed well as Ichigo had a huge dopey grin on his face despite his injuries._

The couple had wed almost a year after that deciding to wait a bit longer so most of the squad buildings had been rebuilt. It had been a beautiful ceremony, The Kuchiki house had opened its gates and it was held in the gardens with head captain Yamamoto being the officiator claiming that he may not be a priest but he was the highest power they where going to get this side of the afterlife. The Sakura had been in full bloom at the time making the Kuchiki gardens even more stunning. However to Ichigo the most stunning thing had been Rukia in her beautiful wedding kimono walking down the isle on the arm of her brother. The ceremony itself had been short but the reception after (something one bridesmaid Matsumoto insisted on) had lasted almost a day, if there was one thing Matsumoto could do well it was throw a party. Hitsugaya himself had once commented if her paperwork was as good as her party organising he would be out of a job. He himself still had not grown since the war, it seemed he was 'destined to be small' as he sarcastically put it if anyone asked. Ichigo had also noticed how well he got on with his younger sister Karin, he had been overjoyed they had been able to attend the wedding but not at the reason why. Both her and Yuzu had been in an unfortunate plane crash on there way back from a holiday in India the year before, Yuzu had wanted to go to taste the food and maybe pick up some skills to take back to her restaurant, Karin not wanting her to go on her own despite the fact they where well into there 20's had joined her if only to have a nice relaxing holiday. They confided in Ichigo that it may have not been the way they wanted to end there lives but being with there brother again was worth it.

Ichigo had also been surprised to see his father again; he hadn't expected it at the time so when Isshin had dived literally out of no-where Ichigo had been so surprised he was unable to move in time to stop the inevitable

_--Flashback—_

"Ichigoooooooooooooooooo!" Isshin called diving through the big doors across a huge expanse of empty space directly smashing into Ichigo's taller frame giving him a huge hug

"Wha? Dad?" Ichigo's eyes were wide staring down at his father whom he had thought died a long time ago

"Ichigo my son! I have missed you" Ichigo grimaced at the man hugging him he definitely hadn't missed him that much then he looked up and began looking around the room his mind only then catching up to where he was,

"Dad err... This is a captains meeting your really not supposed to be here" Ichigo then attempted to wiggle out his fathers grasp now clearly noticing the grins on the other captains faces as they watched his predicament making no move to help him. Isshin still continuing to beam at him dropped his arms but did not seem the least fazed by Ichigo's remark,

"Oh okay then if you don't want to talk now, Catch you later!" and if possible Isshin's smile grew and with haste he seemed to scuttle back out the room closing the door as he went. Ichigo turned hi head back to Yamamoto silently willing him to carry on the meeting as though nothing had happened. He also tried to filter out the stifled laughter he could hear coming from the other end of the room. The hair on the back of Ichigo's neck prickled, Urahara was the only one with the daring to do such a thing and Ichigo suspected that he probably had something to do with letting him in, in the first place. Ichigo made a mental note to get revenge on the older shinigami later right now he chose to focus on the meeting which to Ichigo's relief had started up again while he had been lost in his thoughts.

Sometime after the captains meeting his father found him again, or so Ichigo let him believe despite his earlier inability to track reatsu his time as a captain had taught him well and he knew that the minute he rounded the corner Isshin was going to jump on him. So setting himself up and one well timed side step Isshin missed his target and Ichigo smirked as he heard his father hit the dusty ground with a very satisfying thump.

"Ichigooo" groaned Isshin from the floor as Ichigo carried on walking. He was still wondering why on earth his father was there but was not going to give his father the satisfaction of knowing that, Isshin obviously had prior knowledge of the layout of Seretei otherwise he would have not known that Ichigo would be walking the way he did as his perch was the building opposite to the 5th Squads offices.

"Ichigo wait!" called out Isshin as he scrambled up from the floor stumbling slightly on his shinigami uniform

"Blasted things" he muttered before catching up with Ichigo who was heading into his office, they entered in silence and Ichigo sat at his desk and indicated his father should sit in the chair opposite, Isshin obliged and sat down slowly taking in Ichigo's office.

It was sparsely decorated showing really how short a time Ichigo had been a captain, the only thing in the room that you could account to Ichigo having put there personally was a framed photo of Rukia and Him and one of the family when they where all much younger, Isshin hesitated but then got up to stand underneath the picture.

"I suppose your wondering why I'm here" he started in his more serious tone not turning his head to look at Ichigo even though he was addressing him,

"I am curious yes" Stated Ichigo still not letting his father know how curious he really was

"I came to tell you a rather long winded story about how your mother and I met, how it effected yours and your sisters lives and how sorry I am I never told you sooner" Isshin turned to look at Ichigo and watched as the younger's head snapped up to meet his eyes,

"Pardon?" Ichigo questioned incredulously that had certainly not been what he had expected to hear

Isshin cleared his throat and turned to settle back down in the chair opposite and raising his head for the second time he met Ichigo's again,

"You heard me" Isshin smiled softly at his son before fixing his eyes on a spot on the wall above his head and launching into his tale,

"To start with I'm going to be blunt, I used to be a captain here in Soul Society, Captain of the 10th division actually before that I used to be the lieutenant for fourth squad as I was quite adept at healing, however Yamamoto decided that my talents of battle strategies would be more useful than my healing abilities" Isshin did not spare a glance at Ichigo keeping his eyes fixed on the wall, "Anyway in my new position I went on quite a few missions to the real world and this is when I met your mother, I was looking around a market after I had felt a disturbance and she was so beautiful that I couldn't help but follow her out, anyway as it turns out after a few blocks she just turned round and began to attack me with her handbag screaming at me to stop following her and if I wanted her autograph to go through the proper channels"

He chose to glance at Ichigo's face at this and noting his look of complete confusion he decided to enlighten him

"You see your mother was quite a famous singer, did you ever not wonder why there was a giant poster of her in out living room?" Ichigo's eyes widened but he still did not speak so Isshin decided to carry on with his tale,

"Anyway despite my initial shock at the time that she could see me, remember no such thing as gigai's back then, I eventually managed to get far enough away from her vicious handbag to try to explain" Isshin paused for a moment to grimace, "That didn't work at all and she started threatening to call the cops on me claiming that only a madman would stalk her in his pyjamas"

Ichigo snorted with laughter at the description of the shinigami robes and could see how she was confused; the Taicho cloak certainly did resemble a nightgown.

Isshin smiled at his son's amusement and continued on after another pause, "After awhile more of her ranting I just decided to run for it, it seemed the best option at the time after that I tried to forget about it I completed my mission and I came back here but soon I was off to the real world again on another mission" Isshin looked straight into Ichigo's eyes at this point, "She found me then, I had only been in the real world a few days I remember it as if it where yesterday" Isshin smiled fondly at the memory his eyes deviating from Ichigo's as they went slightly misty, "I was sitting on a rooftop on the lookout and she just suddenly sat down next to me she didn't question me for what I was just started talking about herself"

Isshin trailed of there and looked back into his son's eyes, "I'm sure you don't need to know the rest but we wound up in love and with me sneaking of all the time to see her life... or should I say death became difficult, Other captains were beginning to suspect something was up so I began to research about how to go about leaving my position and I found no record of anyone leaving there position to leave for the real world until I came across Urahara and Yoruichi" Isshin paused, "I believe you knew them quite well back in Kurakura"

Ichigo nodded again, still not wanting to speak and interrupt his father who continued on regardless, "Well anyway I began working on tracking them down naively thinking that I could find them despite the fact that generations of Shinigami hadn't and of course I found nothing but I didn't give up hope, I gave up looking though until by chance I was in the real world and Masaki got a slight craving for candy and the nearest store to where we where well you may have guessed, Urahara Shouten" Isshin lowly chuckled before he continued, "The look I must have had on my face when I saw who was inside must have been priceless, although compared to the look Urahara and Yoruichi had I suppose mine must be pale in comparison" Isshin paused then to gather his thoughts again before taking a breath and continuing on, "They didn't attack me but they knew what I was and they let me speak and they agreed to help me once I left Soul Society, they even spoke of a new invention that would allow me to be seen by other humans, you can say I was happy about that"

Ichigo shifted slightly in his seat his eyes not leaving his father's face, "I came back to Soul Society that day renounced my position as captain in front of Yamamoto and fled to Urahara's place, It seems Soul Society did well without me though my lieutenant moved on to be captain in my absence and he's still here and doing well" Isshin paused as he watched the cogs in Ichigo's brain turn

"Toushiro?" Ichigo asked incredulously

"That's the one" Smiled Isshin, "He was a good lieutenant that one, everyone always underestimated him which was a very bad battle tactic and he always knew how to use it to his advantage" Isshin's face then took on a different turn reminiscent of the crazy father Ichigo knew well, "And I saw him hanging around with Karin earlier, what do you know about that?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "I know nothing about that its not my business to know, Karin's perfectly old enough to take care of herself" and as an afterthought he added, "Besides if I ask her about it I will probably end up with something broken"

Isshin chuckled lightly, "Alright I suppose but a nosey old dad's got to ask these questions" he stopped laughing for a moment and then spoke again, "Alright then where was I, oh yes when I left" Isshin cleared his throat, "I went straight to Urahara Shouten when I was sure no-one was following me he gave me the Gigai I remember asking him at the time why he was being so giving I know now why"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side asking an unspoken question, "He gave me an experimental Gigai and used me as a test subject" responded Isshin ignoring his son's unspoken protest as he stood up from his chair, "I wouldn't complain though, that experiment is the reason you and your sisters are here" Ichigo abruptly sat down staring back at his father again

"It allowed us to have children" Isshin spoke softly again, "I don't think that was the intended result but that's what happened" He grinned at Ichigo, "So next time you see Urahara, thank him for your existence"

Ichigo nodded slowly taking in all the information he had just been told currently to overwhelmed to really show emotion over what he had been told, "I guess it all makes sense now" Ichigo started "...my strong reatsu, Karin's strong reatsu but why tell me now of all times, I'm getting married in a few days surely there could have been other times?"

Isshin sighed and sunk down a little in the chair, "There where many other times, I thought at first telling you when your mother died so you could know the truth but I thought you too young, I thought later on maybe when you reached high school, but then you came into your shinigami powers and you weren't around much. Then there was the winter war and you where gone and..." Isshin trailed off and sighed, "I think you see where this is going, there where times but either I created up excuses not to tell or I waited till you where unavailable..." Isshin winced inwardly thinking about his sons untimely death, "and I tell you all this now because I figure it my last chance, plus seeing as I'm here in Soul Society you where to eventually going to ask questions about how I wound up here"

Ichigo nodded, "Is there anything else you have been sitting on for years that you need to tell me?" he questioned half jokingly

"Why yes actually now you mentioned it" Isshin's face turned to a mock serious expression

"It's about time we had a father son talk about marriage"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but then sat back and let the old man waffle

_---End Flashback---_

"Kurosaki-Taicho?" a small voice inquired invading his thoughts, snapping out of it he turned to see an un-seated officer from first squad shifting slightly under his gaze.

"Yes?" Ichigo replied forcing old memories back into the box wondering why on earth that memory had popped up

"Yamamoto-Taicho would like to see you in his office" she replied before hastily turning and Shunpo'ing away.

Ichigo frowned, wondering why the head captain wanted to see him far as he knew nothing out of the ordinary was happening with his squad which was probably one of the only reasons he could think of that he would be called to the top power. Grumbling and wondering now what on earth his subordinates had gotten up to during the time he had been gone he shunpo'ed off toward the first squad offices deciding to take the roof route so as not to disturb anyone.

Arriving outside he was surprised to see, Sasakibe waiting for him maybe this problem had been more serious than he first presumed. He remembered the last time Sasakibe had met him to lead him into Yamamoto's office the meeting had been about Ichigo's vizard abilities. Yamamoto had wanted to make sure that his captain was not about to become a ranging hollow. Ichigo had reassured him that he had complete control of his hollow explaining how during the winter war when he had taken over him it was only means for them both to survive and unless such a thing where to happen again, Shiro (as Ichigo had dubbed him much to the others annoyance) would be under his control.

Shaking the memories out of his head again he concentrated on reality as he began to follow the lieutenant through the corridors to Yamamoto's office. Keeping a few steps behind him he kept his eyes fixed on Sasakibe's back so much so he almost didn't notice when he stopped outside Yamamoto's office catching himself before he walked into him Ichigo stopped and stepped backwards allowing Sasakibe to lead him into the wide room.

--

Yamamoto watched them both as they entered, he caught Sasakibe's eye when they where halfway to his desk and wordlessly dismissed him. With a curt nod his lieutenant turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Ichigo alone with the head captain. Who had not noticed Sasakibe's absence until he head the door he had entered by slide shut but seemingly was not disturbed by that fact, letting his trust for Yamamoto show.

As he neared the desk Yamamoto addressed him, "Kurosaki-Taicho"

"Yamamoto-Taicho" Ichigo formally replied having gotten used to Soul Society customs over the years also bowing his head in a sign of respect to the older shinigami,

Yamamoto nodded slightly indicating Ichigo to stay where he was, he intended the meeting to not be a long one, however he had a lot to discuss with the younger taicho so he concluded it would probably take some time.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" started Yamamoto addressing the other like he had back during the winter war, "I have called you here as I have much to discuss with you regarding a solo mission you will soon be embarking on"

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up but he didn't say a word waiting for the head captain to continue, "I believe you know quite a bit about the real world currently, including the wulcans?"

"Its Vulcan's taicho"

Yamamoto smiled and Ichigo realized that was a small test to see if Ichigo really knew as much as others rumored about.

"I intend for you to use this knowledge in the real world on your mission"

Ichigo looked slightly confused before asking, "Taicho, what exactly is my mission?"

"I have heard from our teams currently in the real world there is talk of a mission of exploration embarking sometime later in the year, I intend for you to be on that ship when it leaves"

Ichigo blinked in shock, "But taicho, why me? I remember the Terra Nova mission you sent a few un-seated officers along with them, why exactly do you need a lone captain for this one?"

Yamamoto sighed, he hadn't realized the taicho would have remembered that mission it had been over 80 years ago.

"Because the crew of this ship would be a smaller concentration easy enough for a shinigami of your standard to keep on top of, after all it's not like there all going to be dropping off like flies" Ichigo's eyes slightly widened at the elders language having never heard it from the other shinigami, "besides the shinigami clearly weren't powerful enough for distant Konso, it has been 70 years since they left orbit you would have thought in that time one soul would have died and returned to Soul Society by now"

Ichigo nodded in agreement cringing slightly at the thought of the souls getting lost in space, "But that still really doesn't answer my question taicho" Ichigo started, "There is more than one Captain, why not one of them?"

Yamamoto smiled again then, unnerving Ichigo slightly, "You are one with current knowledge of the Real World as we found out when we first started this conversation, you also I believe during your human years studied English and you're still fluent in it?"

Ichigo nodded, inwardly kicking himself for forgetting about what they had previously been talking about, "Yes, taicho" he replied thinking about how he often read English books, not that Japanese authors weren't interesting but Shakespeare just didn't translate well

"Good, this will enable you to easily understand the occupants of the ship" continued Yamamoto bringing Ichigo out of his thoughts, "You also are regardless of me, one of the most powerful captains and one I most defiantly trust on this mission"

Ichigo bowed his head to the captain, "Thank you taicho"

Yamamoto's smile widened a bit, "Now do you have any Questions?" he was inwardly surprised that the conversation hadn't gone on for longer,

"Just a few taicho" replied Ichigo, "When exactly do I leave? Will I be going in gigai? And will I be able to contact Soul Society?" Ichigo chose his questions lightly, there were a few more questions he would like to ask but he wanted to know those three most.

Yamamoto stayed silent as though considering his answer before speaking, "You will leave when I hear that the crew of the ship are boarding, you will not be in gigai and yes as far as I can tell with current human technology you will be able to contact Soul Society, and your wife" he added his eyes slightly twinkling as Ichigo blinked in shock at Yamamoto seeing though his question.

Ichigo paused for a moment before speaking again, adjusting his stance slightly as he had been standing still for quite some time, "If its possible taicho I would like to stay in the real world until the ship is launched"

Yamamoto eyed him in confusion hoping Ichigo would offer up an explanation without him having to ask.

"I want to make sure I have a decent grasp of English, plus it would be a good opportunity to study and use the technology personally so that when I am aboard the ship I can observe and understand what's going on"

Yamamoto studied the younger shinigami for a second before nodding, "I see no problem in you going to the real world however although I can allow you to go, I am not the one to talk to about borrowing a gigai"

Ichigo sighed at that, he hadn't visited the hat and clog wearing shinigami for awhile and knew he was going to get grief for it if he went.

"Thank you taicho" thanking the older shinigami again bowing slightly

"On the contrary, thank you" Spoke Yamamoto, "Its not often Taicho's offer to do more than they are ordered… Except Hitsugaya-Taicho of coarse although he's not ordered exactly but he seems to do his Lieutenants paperwork anyway"

Ichigo smiled thinking of Hitsugaya's busty lieutenant who still continued to insist she hadn't got an alcohol problem claiming that the monkey people insisted she drink, she had been drunk at the time but it was hard to find her sober.

"You are dismissed Kurosaki-Taicho" Spoke Yamamoto waving in the direction of the sliding door on the other end of the room and as though to hinder Ichigo from asking anymore questions he picked up his ink brush and lent over the paperwork in front of him.

Ichigo nodded and bowed again before hurrying out the room.

---

Phlox took a deep sigh of relief as he felt the transport land feeling the pull of the gravity take over his body. He was not afraid of flying nor of traveling to other planets, in fact he had already travelled to many strange and different worlds with the Interspecies Medical Exchange. But it was one thing he really did not like was closed spaces which was very uncommon in his species what with the population and culture of his planet. However regardless Phlox couldn't help it and often expecting an enclosed space of a transport would have taken a mild sedative, he had for this trip but his sedative had run out about an hour ago. He had not foreseen the trip to Earth would take that long and he couldn't wait to get out of the transport.

When an attendant appeared with the start of his luggage some cages of which were squawking In protest of being moved (he had chosen to bring some of his collected exotic medical animals with him) he smiled and thanked her taking the cages of her hands all the while hiding the fact that his mind was screaming to get out of the enclosed cockpit and onto the wide space of a landing pad. Closing his eyes while the attendants back was turned to fetch the rest of his luggage he opened them again as he felt the welcoming air grace his skin as the hatch on his right side hissed open and steps descended automatically to the ground. Without waiting for the attendant to return with the rest of his luggage he just about leapt of the transport and took in the wide space around him breathing deeper despite himself.

"Lovely view isn't it?" Commented the attendant misjudging Phlox's reasons for taking in the scenery of San Francisco below from where they had landed atop the main medical building, she too looked around before putting the rest of the luggage next to Phlox on the landing pad.

"I will call for someone to come up and help you get your things to where you will be staying, I would help myself but the transport is due elsewhere"

She held her hand out to Phlox which from what he remembered from reading pads about human culture he was supposed to shake. He took her hand in his and they shook before she let go with a smile and turned back to the transport her high ponytail swinging from side to side as she climbed the steps leaving Phlox in her wake slightly confused as to her actions, he had barley spoken to her throughout the long voyage and was confused as to why the formal goodbye. He decided then that human's where strange however he did reserve some of his judgment after all she was really the first one he had met face to face. Maybe it was just the females…

---  
He had only had to wait a short while after the transport had departed before a man appeared up from a stairwell to his right he spotted Phlox and quickly strode over to him, His stature and figure told Phlox that he was no luggage man. He was portly and had many wispy strands of white hair protruding from the sides of his head. Wrinkles covered his brow and spread around his face as he smiled. More hair protruded from above his lips in what Phlox recognized as a Mustache. He too one he approached held his hand out to Phlox who again took it with his opposite and shook.

"You must be Dr Phlox" He beamed releasing Phlox's hand from his hold and not giving Phlox time to answer he plunged on, "I'm Dr Lucas and it's a pleasure to meet you" he then spread his arms wide as though unveiling something, "and welcome to Earth I suppose, I assume this is your first trip here" Phlox nodded observing Dr Lucas all the while he was speaking. Perhaps he had been right about humans- they where weird.

"Well anyway" started Dr Lucas clapping his hands together not really expecting Phlox's silence "Lets get you settled in then" he then bent down and picked up a few of the cases and cages from around Phlox's feet,

"Thank you Dr Lucas" Phlox spoke up to the other man expressing his gratitude the way humans do for his help with his luggage.

"Oh Please anything I can do" Lucas spoke turning his head to smile at him brightly again and then bending to pick up more of Phlox's luggage with his other hand he added quickly, "Oh and please call me Jeremy" he chucked again, "Although I am fond of the title, Dr Lucas you get tried of hearing It some days"

Phlox nodded at the other Doctor making note of his name preference before bending down himself and picking up the remainder of his bags and cages. The occupants of which objected instantly. He saw Dr Lucas eyeing the cages interested but noted that he did not ask about them, something Phlox was glad about for the moment. It would take awhile to explain and the fatigue from the trip had finally caught up with him and all he wanted to do was to rest in the comfort of a nice large room.

"Follow me then Doctor" smiled Dr Lucas heading for the stairs that he had climbed earlier that Phlox assumed led down to the inside of the building. Phlox followed Dr Lucas down the stairs and along a pristine white corridor to a Turbo-lift. Dr Lucas popped one of Phlox's cases down to press the button to open the doors he picked it up again and gestured to Phlox to enter who obliged although reluctant as he realized just how small the lift was.

Swallowing thickly he watched as Dr Lucas pressed a button to one of the lower floors but he didn't dare look what number just concentrated on the gap in the doors and tried to blank out the rest of the walls and imagine the room was a large open shipyard. Luck seemed to be on Phlox's side that day as it seemed as soon as the doors shut they opened again with a prompt whoosh.

Phlox stepped out immediately pulling his luggage with him and leaving Dr Lucas a step behind although it wasn't for long as the bigger man strode past him heading west along more pristine white corridors that seemed to wind endlessly until he stopped in front of one of the many doors that littered the corridors. He placed down one of Phlox's cases and pushed one of the buttons on the side and the door like the lifts had slid open to reveal suitable sized living quarters.

Letting out a sigh of relief that Phlox didn't even know he was holding he followed Dr Lucas into the room watching as the other man placed his cases by the door and stood by them so as not to intrude further into Phlox's room, Phlox found he respected the man for it and smiled at him before turning and placing his cages down on what looked like a dining room table.

"Well here we are then" Dr Lucas spoke up; "If you have any questions for me or need me for anything I'm just a comm. Buzz away" he smiled again before moving slightly to show the control panel on the wall behind him,

"The comm. Button is the white one, just press it and say my name and it will call me if I'm in the building" he moved toward the door as he spoke, "Do you need me for anything now" he asked turning back to Phlox one more time,

"No" stated Phlox quite bluntly before continuing, "But thank you for all your help"

Dr Lucas made a non descript gesture with his hands that Phlox did not recognize before opening the door using one of the buttons on the control panel at the side, "No problem really, I hope you enjoy your time here on earth" he smiled one more time at the doctor before stepping out the room just as the door closed itself behind him.

---  
So that's Chapter one, just to say the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia will not be the centre of this story so don't be put of by it.

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 2 Crossing Worlds

Origin

Things in the real world are beginning to change and when Yamamoto hears about a ship leaving earth to explore the unknown he knows he wants a shinigami on that ship.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or Star Trek

Just to say about the last chapter being randomly italics in a place – I have no idea why its done that its not the same on my word document so I can only assume its just a little technical hiccup – but I'm sorry for it anyway I hope it didn't confuse people!

A Happy New year to my readers as well :)

**Chapter Two- Crossing Worlds **

Ichigo left Yamamoto's office in deep thought. So much so he barley took note of his surroundings and almost crashed headlong into Matsumoto who luckily dodged sideways in the nick of time.

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed fully snapping him out of his stupor making him turn towards her shooting her an apologetic look,

"Sorry Matsumoto I wasn't looking where I was going" Ichigo admitted sheepishly then he thought for a moment catching his bearings,

"Say what are you doing up and about this early on a Saturday?, Toushiro finally found your hiding place?" Ichigo inquired, referring to Matsumoto's ample supply of sake, grinning slightly at the affronted look on Matsumoto's face,

"Not exactly" she grumbled thinking back to last night and walking into the office only to walk straight back out again, "Hitsugaya-Taicho was busy in his office all night and I couldn't get to it"

Ichigo laughed heartily, "He always did say that paperwork would catch up to you someday" he remarked causing Matsumoto's frown to change into a small smile but it vanished soon after thinking about what she had walked in on and the pain she would go through if she even let it slip especially to the captain standing next to her. Quickly before Ichigo could see the look on her face she directed a question back at him,

"So what's got your thoughts all muddled?" she asked referring to his faraway look earlier,

Ichigo smiled softly tilting his head to the side, "First solo mission" he replied then he paused to gauge Matsumoto's reaction, he was not expecting her to start bouncing up and down her assets bouncing along with her,

"Ooh Ichigo that great I've been wondering when Yamamoto-taicho would finally trust you enough! So where are you off to then? Captains always get the best solo missions" she exclaimed remembering all the exotic places her taicho turned down to visit.

"Space" he replied shortly causing matsumoto face to fall

"Space?" she repeated, "I know where dead but I think we probably still need to breathe" she replied not thinking clearly,

Ichigo laughed at her reaction, "Inside a space ship Matsumoto, have you been listening in your vice-captain briefs?"

Matsumoto drifted off again for a moment thinking about how in the last few meetings herself and Yachiru where mostly eating the cakes that Nano still supplied them and talking between themselves.

"Well there boring" Matsumoto complained snapping herself out of her musings, "Nearly a century has passed and Sasakibe still doesn't know how to hold a meeting... Or at least not an interesting one" she added as an afterthought

Ichigo smiled and cut through her ramblings, "Well anyway Matsumoto I do need to go down to see Rukia so I will catch you later" and quickly so as not to be caught in conversation again he turned away

"Right off to inform the missus" Matsumoto nodded then before Ichigo had rounded the corner, "Good Luck!" she shouted then broke out into laughter at the look he sent her over his shoulder before stepping round the corner on the way to the 13th squad barracks.

---

Despite having been married several years he still didn't know what to expect from his wife, it was part of why he loved her so much her unpredictability. Sometimes she would be mature about something's and then others she would go right back to there arrangement when they first met and hitting him whenever he did something ridiculous.

Approaching the 13th division Ichigo was suddenly bombarded by the sound of his one and only shouts. Inwardly groaning at the fact that she was now already mad without him having to talk to her, He approached the main doors carefully and nodded sheepishly to one of the exiting shinigami who looked terrified as he shuffled out. Taking a deep breath Ichigo stepped inside the double doors and looked about, the shouting had ceased suddenly and Ichigo was morbidly curious to see why, looking about he couldn't see anything immediately around him so he headed toward her office it was quite distance from the doors but Ichigo knew from experience that Rukia's voice travelled well.

When he reached the door he considered knocking but instead decided against it, deciding better to get it over with and so taking a deep breathe me moved to open the door just as it was flung open by a random shinigami who quickly bolted out of sight under Ichigo's arm. Now even more curious as to what was going on he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Looking throughout the room he couldn't see Rukia until there was a shuffle and she appeared from under the desk and flopped onto the chair behind it having not noticed her Husbands entrance.

"Drop something?" he inquired making her jump and her eyes snap up to meet his

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed a look of annoyance crossing her face, "What have I told you about surprising people?"

Ichigo pretended to consider it for a moment before replying, "Not to do it… unless it's towards ones wife"

He smiled toward her as her brows furrowed in further annoyance, he didn't know why he did it but a little part of him still loved to annoy her to see her all stroppy. Rukia wasn't about to let him have his fun though and with a sigh she got up and walked around the desk to give him a hug which he happily returned. When they broke apart Ichigo looked down at her face,

"And what was that for?" he inquired a smile playing at his lips,

"Just looked like you needed one" Replied Rukia, "Plus you have turned up in the middle of the day on one of the days you always have off to yourself" She looked into his eyes, "Something's up" she stated shortly and she moved back to go sit behind her desk leaving Ichigo the opposite chair,

"What is it?" she asked as she seated herself

Ichigo inwardly groaned, "You sitting there like that makes it look like therapy" Rukia tilted her head to the side questioningly not catching the reference, "Never mind" Ichigo finished and he too sat down opposite her. Rukia did not speak first merely watching her husband as he fidgeted and played with one of the ink pens on her desk, eventually Ichigo put it down and looked up at her.

"Yamamoto has given me an assignment" he stated flatly looking straight at her to gage her reaction, he was not expecting her to smile,

"That's great!" she exclaimed, "Your first official assignment as a captain!"

Ichigo paused and thought about it thinking back to all his previous assignments which now Rukia mentioned it he hadn't realized were all given via other captains or just him helping out without needing to be asked,

"Guess it is" he smiled but then his face returned to neutrality when he remembered where he was assigned, "It's a long one through Rukia" he spoke causing her expression of happiness to falter, "At least a year if not more and I will be a long way away from here so no visits"

Confusion now flickered across her expression, "Where would you be going that I wouldn't be able to visit?"

He winced slightly before telling her, "I will be in outer space"

Rukia blinked a few times as though trying to work out if the situation was real before speaking,

"Why you?" she asked strained

"Many reasons" began Ichigo deciding he couldn't sit still anymore and getting up began to pace the room, "My knowledge of the current workings of the human world, my medical training" he paused and looked at her again, "And I'm the only fluent English speaking captain"

Rukia stood up walked over to him and hugged him tightly for the second time since he entered the office,

"What if you die out there?" she asked quietly her voice almost muffled by his clothes as he wrapped his arms around her in return, Ichigo smiled softly down at the top of her head before replying, "Love I hate to be the one to break it to you but I'm already dead"

Rukia lent backwards out of the embrace and punched him in the chest,

"You know what I meant you nitwit" she growled although her annoyance did not show on her face which was a mixture of emotions, but Ichigo could see her eyes glistening.

"I know but far as I can tell this is probably the safest mission any captain has been on in ages, it's just delivering Konso to deceased members of the crew I will be with, I won't be in gigai and besides even if it was dangerous you know I would always come back to you"

Rukia smiled and then hit him again, "That was cheesy" she commented moving out of his embrace and back behind her office desk, Ichigo grinned despite himself at his wife's antics and was about to continue telling her about the rest of the mission when Ukitake walked in,

"Ichigo!" he exclaimed surprised "I had wondered why the shouting had ceased" he joked as he continued walking further into the room

Ichigo laughed good naturedly but ceased as Rukia walked past and deliberately stood on his foot

"Ukitake-Taicho is there something you need?" she inquired it wasn't unusual for him to appear in her office (they had separate office's due to Ukitake's poor health) but she did wish to know why he was wondering about instead of sending one of the lower seated officers,

"I was just wondering as to the whereabouts of my medicine" he smiled "It has normally been delivered by now and I was hoping you might know as to what the hold up is?"

Ichigo's mind flashbacked to when he first arrived and realized that the shinigami that had left in such a hurry was from 4th squad. On his initial entry he was so focused on his task he hadn't taken much notice of it at the time

"I will leave you both to it" Ichigo quickly announced wanting to excuse himself and get the meeting with Urahara over and done with, "I'm sure I would only get in the way by sticking around" he smiled at Ukitake over the top of Rukia's head before walking past them both and heading out the door Ukitake had just come in leading to the main squad building giving him the quickest route from there to the 12th squad laboratories where he was sure Urahara would be, "Rukia I will talk more with you later" he added and without waiting for a reply he stepped through the door he shut it soundly behind him.

Breathing a slight sigh of relief and leaning his back against the door that he had just come from he thought back over the conversation and decided it had gone well, he just wished he had been able to tell her everything but couldn't be helped she was after all working.

Pushing himself of the door he continued on into the divisions barracks nodding in greeting at the few shinigami that rushed past him them managing a quick voiced greeting themselves. Exiting the division at the other end he had entered he took a sharp right to take a shortcut through a few division quarters to arrive at the edge of the 12th squad laboratories.

Skirting round the bustling squad members all recognizable by there white lab coats over there usual uniform, not wanting to knock into any of them as they were all either in deep conversation with another or muttering to themselves staring at sheets of paper in front of them.

Getting through the crowd outside he made it through the main doors and was looking about for someone who wasn't buried in there work to ask for Urahara when a fait click of clogs caught his hearing before a voice called out to him from somewhere behind him,

"Ah Kurosaki-Taicho" spoke the ever familiar voice stretching out the word taicho like it was unfamiliar. Ichigo turned to greet the old shop owner,

"Urahara" he replied resisting the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the other captain dropping his title on purpose like he used to,

"I see you're still as ridiculous about your manners, has Kuchiki not drilled it into your head yet?" Urahara replied approaching Ichigo

"That's Kurosaki now" Ichigo added correcting the other

Urahara grinned before replying, "Unless there has been a very strange turn of events that wasn't the Kuchiki I was referring too"

Ichigo couldn't help to laugh at that, "Actually I think he's given up" he replied before broaching the conversation he came here to have.

"I suppose your wondering why I'm here" started Ichigo but Urahara cut in before he could continue,

"Ichigo you visit so often I have begun to stop wondering" he exclaimed sarcastically steering them quickly away to the side as a bunch of his subordinates rushed past with a large bubbling tube,

"Ha-ha" Ichigo replied blandly not rising to the bait of Urahara's sarcasm, "I'm in need of a gigai" he spoke before Urahara could get another remark in,

"I have a mission to the real world" Ichigo clarified seeing that Urahara had made no motion that he wanted to speak again, "I will need it for about a year, and I probably won't be leaving it either" he added as an afterthought and then he looked at the other shinigami who's eyebrows had nearly vanished into his hat,

"Well regardless as to weather your leaving it or not it's a requirement that you have a Gikon pill at all times" he smirked, "Do you want Kon?"

The younger shinigami visibly paled "Please no" and at the look on Ichigo's face Urahara burst out laughing pulling his fan out from nowhere and waving it around,

"No you couldn't anyway, that hyperactive pill was granted his own body awhile back" he fanned himself slightly before continuing, "Wondering around causing hell in Soul Society at this very moment I imagine"

Ichigo smiled at the memory of Kon – well the nice memories, he still hadn't quite forgiven the pill for the abuse he put his body though, back when he had his body anyway.

"He probably is"

"Anyway enough reminiscing we need to get you a gigai!" exclaimed Urahara and grabbing the other shinigami's uniform dragged him off deeper into the laboratory.

---

Phlox had unpacked all his things in the room rather speedily leaving him able to relax and enjoy a rather long nights sleep, he was awoken however early in the morning by the life forms he had brought with him on his medical exchange, getting up after only a few moments hesitation he walked to the area of his quarters he had left just for them and fed the ones that were making the most noise first before giving them all there morning meal. Stretching he walked over to the bathroom he had to get ready for the day, he supposed since there was no kitchen around that there was a communal area for them to eat and from what he had read about humans they appreciated clothed beings in public eating places.

Dressed and ready to go he stepped out of his room and tried to re-trace the steps he had taken yesterday to the elevator, at the end of the corridor he found them and luckily right next to them was a flight of stairs, smiling gratefully he started toward them and set of down the stairs without a moments hesitation.

At the ground floor, which Phlox discovered was quite a distance via the stairs but he wasn't complaining he would do just about anything to avoid those tiny elevators at this point. Wondering around momentarily lost he spotted a crowd of people who had just exited the elevators and decided that his best bet was to follow them and luckily his idea panned out and he was soon greeted with the smell of various foods that he had never smelt before, none of them smelt unpleasant so phlox was eager to try most of the things in front of him when he reached the end of the queue for the food. Watching the people further ahead of him in the queue he noted they only had a certain amount of food on there plates.

Phlox assumed then that there was a certain limit as to how much you could have but when it was his turn to ask what he wanted he couldn't decide between any of the food eventually after a verbal prompting by the lady serving he asked for just a little bit of everything, the lady serving raised her eyebrows but complied filling up his plate with a little bit of everything in her area before handing it back to him to put on his tray with a 'next'.

There was more stuff that Phlox could have gotten from the line but he decided that since his plate was really quite full and he had after all over a year to sample everything on the 'Breakfast' menu as he had seen displayed when he walked in he was quite happy with what he had gotten. Ducking out the line he grabbed a smallish carton of what was labeled after short inspection to be 'Orange Juice' and wondered off to go find a table.

Phlox was a friendly Denoblian at heart but in this instance socializing was the last thing on his mind as his plate was now occupying the most of his attention so he completely missed most of the looks the scientists were giving him from the various tables he passed. Seating himself down at the first empty table he dug into his meal with the utensils provided on the tray. Savoring the flavors in his mouth he found most to be quite pleasant however there were some combined that did not taste that favorable so he made a mental note to avoid mixing the brown lumpy stuff with anything else on his plate, except for the reddish blobs combining them was very favorable. Once his plate was clear he looked around wondering what he should do with it and found that people with empty plates and trays were placing them on a stacked wheeled cart. Confused as to why Phlox followed suit regardless and then headed back up to his room, it was still early in human terms about half past 7 so he knew he had another hour at least to find where his office was sort it out maybe see some patients and meet his assistant.

---

Gathering a few of the cages filled with the animals he thought prudent to keep nearby all day he began his decent down the stairs, thinking at least all this exercise would keep him fit. At the bottom however he had no idea where to go he knew that this was the quarters for the biggest medical complex on earth but as to where the offices where he was lost. Wondering about aimlessly for a bit he finally caught sight of a sign marked 'Reception' hoping his English hadn't failed him he followed the signposts until at the end of the corridor near the main entrance doors he saw the desk, sighing slightly in relief that it wasn't a toilet block he walked along the corridor and up to the man behind the desk. When he reached the desk he put his cages down on the floor as they were quite heavy and looked up to address the man behind the desk who had been eyeing the cages wearily at the noise one of them was making.

"Hi, excuse me but I was wondering if you could direct me to the.." Phlox's voice trailed off as he realized he really didn't even know what where he was going was called, so he tried again,

"I'm from the Interspecies Medical Exchange" Phlox tried, "And I'm rather lost looking for my office" he added one of his famous smiles onto the end trying to make up for his rather obscure question.

The man behind the desk smiled back, "The interspecies medical exchange building is just across from here" he directed "The reception there will direct you to your office after they have added you to the system"

"Thank you" replied Phlox and took a few steps toward the main doors before turning swiftly on his heel, "Forgot my cages" he admitted sheepishly before gathering them up and heading out the door.

---

If anyone was wondering what Phlox had I am assuming like a hotel that they would have all the hot stuff together so when he asked for a bit of everything that's what he got. What he combines on his plate because it tastes better are beans and porridge! His plate is also the reason for the strange looks not because he's denoblian.

Sorry for the long wait – College work takes priority I'm afraid.


	4. Chapter 3 Taking the Leap

Origin

Things in the real world are beginning to change and when Yamamoto hears about a ship leaving earth to explore the unknown he knows he wants a shinigami on that ship.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or Star Trek

I apologise for the long gap- I hope you all weren't too shocked about getting an alert! Thanks to all those who have added to update alerts/favourites since I stopped keeping updates you have kept this story on my radar – I did just start writing as saved on my laptop (due to a serve meltdown) I only had half of the previous chapter so I was just re-writing it before I checked online and realised- I knew I had written this before! So some time wasted but I can finally move the story to where I want it and gets the good stuff happening!  
Anyway enough of me- Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Taking the leap**

It had not taken Urahara long to make the gigai however it was still a few hours before Ichigo had managed to escape, the older shinigami had insisted on checking he was ready with various fights and exercises. He had also been placed under a powerful limiter so as not to affect the humans on the ship- Ichigo still had far too much reiatsu for his own good and they didn't want any more Orihime's and Chad's happening as Ichigo was to be kept in a small space on a ship it was highly likely he may affect the entire crew, and since he was only needed for Konso and getting an update from the team at Terra Nova there was hopefully no need for his Shikai no mind his Bankai.

Checking his gigai was still in his pocket he was relieved when he felt the tube shape, he wouldn't have put it past the older man to steal it back off him to plan a surprise attack upon his re-entry. Over the years Urahara had managed to combine the technology of his inflatable gigai onto normal gigai's meaning shinigami's wouldn't have to lug about a body of themselves all the time, and allowing for storage if they didn't require their gigai's for some time, he also had had a spare made in case he needed it despite Urahara's insistence it wasn't needed, Urahara had kept that one, insisting that if it was really needed he could send a lower seat with it.

Personally He was starving his stomach rumbling with the pain of having missed lunch, however he had priority's. He started off heading to his and Rukia's home to pack a few things, he wouldn't have much to pack, the majority of his stuff from home being pictures and his communicator. He would probably have to buy most things when he got there, clothes for one- His gigai only having the one set, which I'm sure would go noticed especially when he was just on earth reintegrating himself with the newer customs- he knew a lot had changed since he had died, he was glad to have missed some things though. World war 3 for one.

It didn't take him long to pack when he got there, it took him longer to find a bag to put everything in- neither him or Rukia had travelled to the real world in quite some time once he had found one wedged under the bed, he dusted it off coughing at the cloud it produced and put everything he had collected into the bag- His wedding photograph along with a picture of his family back from when he was alive – he was tempted to take more photographs but he knew Rukia would want to keep some, his communicator a spare uniform and his pillow. He had small comforts in life and that pillow was one of them, he refused to go on his first mission without it- no matter how stupid it seemed and the fact it barley fit into his bag, making it bulge out and the zip barley close, but he didn't care. He placed the bag by the front door and then went to exit – he planned to visit Unohana first after lunch- he had plenty of medical skills from the real world that were forever ingrained in his head but he wanted a quick crash course before he left on shinigami aliments in case he hurt his spirit self or the people on Terra Nova needed help too- he knew they had been sent with a member of 4th squad but with no contact anything could have happened to them.

He had just stepped outside the door when an officer from 1st squad shunpoed in front of him for the second time that day.

"Yamamoto-Taicho wishes to speak with you"

Ichigo's stomach growled in annoyance before he did, the un-seated officer shot him a nervous look looking very much like she wanted to be anywhere else but in front of the 5th seat captain.

"Alright is he in his office?" Ichigo questioned with a sigh, lunch would have to wait. The shinigami nodded the affirmative and Ichigo nodded to dismiss her and she vanished off to deliver the next message.

Since it hadn't been mentioned if the meeting was urgent or not Ichigo was tempted to get lunch first but he did not want to keep the head Taicho waiting so shunpoed quickly to the office and knocked. He heard an affirmative grunt to enter from within and Ichigo stepped into the office again, he wondered if this was the first time since the war a captain had been called in twice.

"Ichigo-Taicho" Yamamoto greeted extending a hand for him to sit down, "I have good news" Ichigo raised his eyebrow but did not prompt the older captain to continue, Yamamoto took a deep breath and continued,

"Shinigami down on earth have secured you a medical internship for 3 months, there you will carry out your wishes and get integrated again with the real world" Ichigo smiled excitement flooding his system but he did not speak allowing yamamoto to continue,

"However soon as the ship is due to launch you will fake your own death and join the ship in gigai, is that clear Kurosaki- Taicho?" Ichigo looked up and into the older taichio's eyes, he did not often use last names if only to get a point across and Ichigo had received it- make no permanent attachments.

"Perfectly clear Taicho" Ichigo repeated unable to hide the smile that appeared on his face soon after, "When do I leave?"

"Are you packed?" Yamamoto countered

"Yes" Ichigo replied thinking of the gigai in his pocket and his bag with a pillow stuffed into it.

"Then as soon as you have finished your goodbyes" finished Yamamoto-Taicho, "Sasakibe has your details and accommodation arrangements"

"Thanks Taicho" Ichigo stated getting up from the chair that he had barley sat in, yamamoto just watched him with his gaze before replying,

"Do Soul Society proud" he commented before dismissing Ichigo with a nod and going back to sorting the paperwork on his desk. Ichigo smiled when he saw it was one of Yachiru's drawing's before turning and letting himself out and going into the office next door, Sasakibe's

He didn't really acknowledge Ichigo as he entered, busy with paperwork himself he just indicated the stack at the far corner of his desk that Ichigo saw his name on, he picked them up and flicked through them before looking up at Sasakibe,

"Thanks"

The lieutenant just nodded at him not looking up from his work in front of him, Ichigo grimaced at the complicated work before turning and leaving his office too, his stomach then took the opportunity out of the silent offices to remind him what he had missed earlier and chuckling to himself, Ichigo shunpoed away to get himself some good food tucking the paperwork into his clothes beforehand.

_

Phlox was lost.

The kind receptionist had signed him in and given him a badge to wear to get around the building and that was now pinned to his also brand new lab coat that indicated where he was from as it was written on the back, Phlox thought this to be stupid as after all he was an alien in the biggest medical facility on earth, however he was rather pleased it also had his name sewn into the material but this was not the current issue.

She had given him directions but they had involved him using the stairs and rather exhausted from lugging the cages about he had taken the lift which was located on the opposite side of the ground floor. And his plan of working the directions backwards had failed and he had not spotted any other scientist on his floor yet and he was sure he had traversed the entire of the complex. In the end Phlox picked the nearest door and knocked.

There was an annoyed clatter from within and a red faced scientist roughly threw open the door,

"What?" He snapped and then looked Phlox up and down in surprise and his tone changed instantly,

"What can I help you with?"

Phlox opened his mouth to speak but was saved when a voice interrupted them, "Phlox!"

Phlox turned and was very happy to see the smiling face of Dr Lucas, "Sorry Turnbull" He spoke to the scientist who was still rather pink from being disturbed he grunted and shut the door again,

"Come on" Dr Lucas started picking up some of the cages, "I went looking for you when I realised you hadn't turned up yet, I wanted to give you a quick tour of your lab before I started work" The doctor continued rambling and Phlox found it hard to keep up with the quick English but nodded along anyway so far this man was his only friend.

They reached the end of the corridor and too the stairs and Phlox had to interrupt the good doctor, "I thought my office is on floor 17?" he questioned wondering if he had got his numbers wrong on in the lift,

"Oh it is" Dr Lucas replied un-fazed about being cut off mid ramble about why the walls in this building were orange rather than the usual medical blue, "It's just sort of on the stairs"

Phlox assumed he had translated the doctors English wrong and didn't reply until they had descended about 10 stairs onto a landing before the stairs descended further at a right angle Dr Lucas turned and Phlox followed his eye line to a door inside a little alcove from the stair well.

Dr Lucas took out his ID card from the case that hung around his neck and swiped it on the card reader beside the door, Phlox regarded the door and on it was written 17-01, he assumed that meant the 17th floor first office- this peculiar entrance explained why so far he had been unable to find it and why the receptionist had directed he take the stairs.

Snapping himself out of it he entered his new office behind the other doctor and blinked a little in the darkness his senses having not caught up having gotten used to the brightly lit corridors. He didn't have to worry as soon Dr Lucas had turned the lights on and his lab was as bright as the corridors outside.

It was a small lab, just enough for 2 people to work comfortably he suspected but with his cages it might make working difficult with 2 people, he was about to ask if his space was shared but the ever cheery Dr Lucas distracted him,

"What's all these cages for then?" he inquired lifting the closest one to his eye line and hastily putting it back down again when the clatter from within sounded menacing,

"They're pets but they have excellent medical property's" Phlox started glad for once to be able to talk, "Theses slugs for example" he lifted up the top cage, "Have amazing healing properties as they absorb some of the enzymes in the skin"

He went on to explain the majority of the others before an exclamation from Dr Lucas stopped him the kind doctor having just spotted the clock on the wall.

"Ever so sorry Phlox, I'm late for a meeting" he moved to get past Phlox for the entrance, "Enlightening conversation however" he beamed "Have to finish filling me in when I next pop in"

and with those words he vanished leaving Phlox alone in his new lab, he decided to take over the far bench with all his animals making sure the cages were in the right order, the dodjan slugs kept as far away from the sunlight streaming in from the window as possible and his other animals that posed risks to each other kept separate by the creatures they had no appeal too, he didn't want his bats somehow reaching though the bars for his slugs.

Happy with the arrangement he had set them in he turned to the rest of his lab, he hadn't been given a project yet but he assumed he would soon enough once he had been given time to get settled, he had a lot to offer humanity in medical knowledge they hadn't branched into yet- he was a doctor that was in quite a high position back on Denoblia hence why he had been chosen for the programme. He was looking forward to researching properties of earth creatures in medicine as well as collecting more from other worlds to try out, it was his field of expertise and he had heard interesting things about horns from creatures on earth- He himself had not considered using the animals himself just the properties of the creatures themselves so he was interested in finding out more about that.

Also he wanted to meet a dog; apparently these creatures had amazing healing abilities from a few magazines he had read on the shuttle ride from Denoblia.

He stopped his pondering momentarily and began setting out his personal effects, pictures of his 3 wives and various sons and daughters he placed on the windowsill that overlooked the large complex. He figured this would be the safest place to prevent them being covered in spillages, he left the majority of the window sill free though in case he did have to share his lab, he silently berated himself for not asking Dr Lucas when he had the chance.

-

Ichigo now had no reason to stall, he had visited Unohana and gained knowledge on how to heal himself and others, and also he had exchanged a private goodbye with his wife moments earlier she refused to watch him go through the gate- he had expressed she could visit anytime while he was in the real world in gigai and she had perked up a bit at that but had still hit him at the innuendo that later followed he was still smirking about that in his head, he had exchanged a brief goodbye with Matsumoto when she had caught him walking to the gate she had cried in outrage that he was going now and that she had missed her chance to drag him out shopping, Ichigo at that was rather tempted to shunpo through the gate now before she realised it was volunteer he was leaving earlier than he needed and take him anyway.

He had also exchanged a goodbye... well a nod with Toshiro before he vanished quickly back to his office, Ichigo found this curious as he seemed to be avoiding him for the last few weeks- more so than normal, Ichigo hadn't managed to get close enough to play ruffle his hair in awhile, he had thoughts to set Matsumoto spying on him to find out exactly why but then soon set his thoughts back to the mission.

The gate would deposit him at a transport pad where he was to travel from Japan to America, he assumed this had been set up so that there was record of his travel and plus Ichigo was excited to travel via transport, he had never been in a plane when he was alive and to have the opportunity to go into something more advanced than a plane was a little dream come true, he assumed he would get used to it but right now he felt like a little kid at Christmas.

Stealing one last breath in soul society he looked about one last time checked though his belongings in his head and then shunpoed through.


	5. Chapter 4 Move yourself

Origin

Things in the real world are beginning to change and when Yamamoto hears about a ship leaving earth to explore the unknown he knows he wants a shinigami on that ship.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or Star Trek  
I couldn't resist a slight TOS reference in the last chapter if anyone noticed it?  
I may point out now i haven't read/watched bleach since I last updated the time before so don't ask me about the latest goings on – I just don't find it interesting anymore so I quit watching/reading- but this story continues since really it only contains characters and my idea of the bleach world.

Also – quick update, don't get too used to it- im just bored out of my mind as i have a 4 day weekend and then 3 barley days of uni, once a week updates from now on- i hope once i settle into a rhythm! but you may get another update tomorrow ;)

-

**Chapter 4- Move yourself**

Arriving in the real world again was a rush of energy after the lonely journey through the gate, there was action buzzing all around him, people moving about the transport hub, ships landing and taking off. It was so different from Soul Society Ichigo was in awe taking it all in until someone walked directly through him not seeing him or the gate that was slowly closing behind him- it was unnerving and not a nice feeling at all but it reminded Ichigo to get into gigai as soon as possible. Spotting the public bathrooms he headed into the men's trying to dodge people that couldn't see him to escape the horrible feeling.

Slipping into an out of order cubicle at the far end so he wouldn't be disturbed he pulled the gigai out of his pocket and pressed the button on the tube as Urahara had instructed the faux body of himself soon popped up next to him and Ichigo regarded it, before swearing Urahara would not live much longer.

The older captain while Ichigo was probably distracted had dressed up his gigai much in what Urahara himself used to wear back in the real world, grumbling with annoyance, Ichigo stepped into his soul body and took off the striped hat threw the cane aside and took the annoying shoes off his feet before he fell over, cursing Urahara in every language he knew how- blend in with society indeed, how on earth was he supposed to manage that dressed like this?

Taking a deep breath Ichigo pulled the cloak around him hoping to hide the lurid green outfit he had on underneath and then went in his bag for the sereteti bank card- looks like he would be using it sooner than he thought.

After sneaking out the toilets he got some funny looks but luckily no-one stopped to talk to him, feeling lucky so far Ichigo began to look around the complex, from what he could remember of last time he was alive, airports had all manners of shops you could buy before travelling and as luck would have it his memory had not failed him, he was about to enter the shop when he heard his name on the tannoy,

"Kurosaki Ichigo to the medical transport, Kurosaki Ichigo to the medical transport"

Ichigo paused, it was surreal hearing his name without Taicho attached on the end of it but that meant he had no time to buy some clothes, grumbling at his misfortune he looked up at the signs that were illuminated seemingly from no-where above him, trying not to act too surprised so as not to draw even more attention to himself, now in a more exposed space he was generating more and more strange looks with his huddled posture trying to hide his green outfit and his bare legs and feet. He swear he caught someone out the corner of his eye take a picture of him but when he looked again it was just a group of giggling teenagers, still rather unnerved he followed the universal red cross sign to the medical transport.

The transport looked much the same as the other one's Ichigo could see flying above the glass ceiling, Ichigo took a moment to take in the weather outside as well, it was cherry blossom season from the tree he could see just outside the complex it made him smile- you do really miss the simple things in life when they're gone- it also felt strange to feel the sun on his face through the glass. He reached the gate for the medical transport and the guard looked at him and Ichigo stared back, this carried on before the guard prompted him,

"ID?" he asked staring into Ichigo's face bored, he hadn't yet looked at the rest of him yet until Ichigo went for his bag and Ichigo heard him repress a snort, not bothering to look up at the man Ichigo dug around inside his bag and fished out the ID Sasakibe had provided him with, it was pretty much his old ID but with his birthday changed the month and day were the same but the year drastically altered, after all going around with an ID saying he was well over 100 was a pretty bad idea.

Still pointedly not looking at the guard he showed his ID and the man moved aside to let him board the transport, Ichigo wasn't quite prepared for the summer breeze that washed over him but kept himself on course to board the transport, he was sure the guard was watching his every move and he wanted to be as forgettable as possible, he inwardly debated on who to message to set on Urahara but decided against it- he needed a more planned attack that Urahara wouldn't expect- bastard.

The doors opened on the transport as he approached and he hopped inside- it was much like he could remember seeing picture of an inside of a helicopter except much more comfortable to sit in and the back somewhat resembled an ambulance,

"Hello!" Called a voice in English from the cockpit, Ichigo turned from his investigation of the craft and spotted the pilot sitting up front whom he had missed before, she was about his age and had her hair scraped back into a ponytail and looked rather professional in her pilot uniform

"Konnichiwa" Ichigo replied formally nodding his head, the woman smiled at being addressed as such although Ichigo wasn't sure if she knew what it meant.

"New recruit for the interspecies medical exchange I hear" she started engaging Ichigo in small talk as she began pressing all manner of buttons in front of her, Ichigo lost track of her movements and responded, this time in English glad he had read and re-read all his documents to know exactly what was going on,

"Yes, I got the offer tomorrow"

She laughed openly this time as the transport began to lift off, "I think you mean yesterday love" her hands still flying over the control pad in front of her as the transport lifted off and banked sideways,

"You must be important if they've sent me out anyway" she continued as the transport gained altitude and Ichigo watched the ground fall away beneath him and he felt a bit green,

"Hmm?" he responded not really wanting to open his mouth as a wave of dizziness washed over him

"Well this is a medical transport, normally we're only used for medical emergencies not transporting new personnel" she turned to face him as they seemed to reach the right altitude and realised how his face suddenly matched the colour of his clothes,

"Are you alright?" she questioned, "We will be there in a few minutes if you can hold it in, if not there's some bags under your seat- the doc they assigned me is just as bad with altitude sickness" she continued to ramble on about how he was ridiculously assigned luckily having turned back to where they were going but Ichigo didn't feel nauseous anymore his mind was too distracted getting around a few minute trip from Japan to America- he thought he was pretty well versed in modern society. Ichigo was proved right by coming earlier or there would have been a lot of unexpected surprises while stationed on the ship. He knew none of them would see him but best to be kept up to speed.

The pilot kept to her word and soon they were slowing down and preparing to land, Ichigo chanced another look out the window and saw the large medical complex below

"I will be so lost" He muttered to himself as they went to land on a marked pad on the tallest building, there was a little bit of swaying in the wind before the shuttle reunited with gravity and met the building top with a thump.

"Right well here's where I leave you" she commented powering down the engine, "It was nice to meet you...?"

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Ichigo" she finished smiling, "I'm Lisa Kennedy, hope to see you around someday"

Ichigo laughed, "I do too, if I find you though I will probably be asking you for directions" he countered

"Not if I ask you first" she replied, and they both laughed and Ichigo realised neither of them had much more to say so he cut through the building tension,

"Bye then" he spoke and then hopped out the door that had opened automatically upon landing- he saw no-one on the landing pad waiting for him so he walked towards the only door on the roof as he heard the transport start up again to leave. Ichigo suddenly felt a slight pang of missing home- not just soul society but Japan in general he had never really had the chance to travel the world. He looked at his hand to his wedding ring thinking of Rukia when he stopped and stared at his ring finger. His wedding band was not there. Eyes wide he looked about himself in case it had fallen off which was a ridiculous notion it had never left his finger since the day they wed even during pretty heated battles.

He was still panicking when a voice cut through his wild looks about, "Looking for me?" his head shot up to the man who had just walked through the door at the end,

"Ichigo Kurosaki right?" the man questioned holding out his hand to shake. He was taller than Ichigo and had dark brown hair that was formally brushed out of his face. He was taller and wore a lab coat and ID Badge that revealed him to be, Dr Zack Carter CEO IME.

"Hai" Ichigo responded in the affirmative so distracted he forgot which language to speak, Zack look confused before Ichigo corrected himself,

"I mean Yes" Ichigo spoke, "Sorry I am distracted I have lost my wedding ring" he voiced worriedly still casting his eyes down despite knowing there was a small chance it was there.

"Wedding?" blinked Zack surprised, "You look a little young for that" he voiced without thinking then looked apologetic, Ichigo just brushed it off

"Anyway" Zack started, "I'm Dr Zack Carter, glad you could join us on such short notice- however since it is such a short notice and we have started everyone off on their research projects i'm just going to have take you straight down to the lab you will be working in straight away, your lab partner should be able to direct you to your quarters, he's been here a couple of days ahead of you so he should know his way around by now"

Ichigo doubted that, from what he could see from above this place was huge.

Zack spoke no more and proceeded to lead Ichigo down the flight of stairs to the lift, it was then he started to speak again,

"Your in building A floor 17 room 1" He rattled, "That's the orange building on the map" he pointed to the complex illustration on the wall and Ichigo considered it before deciding he would need more than one ride in a lift to understand it. Zack spoke no more after that and Ichigo was perfectly happy to follow him in silence as they trekked to the orange building, they got in the lift inside it and Ichigo was confused when he pushed the button for 16 but spoke nothing of it.

"Is that everything you have with you?" Zack questioned but Ichigo had already thought of an answer for this question,

"For the moment, short notice packed means the rest will take longer"

Zack nodded in understanding before leading Ichigo to the end of the corridor to the stairwell and then up half a flight of stairs,

"Here you are then" he indicated the office door "I hope i don't see you again"

Ichigo looked at him in confusion as he caught up to him beside the door,

"If I do it means you did something wrong" he finished indicating his ID badge that said he was one of the top employee's, Ichigo nodded

"I leave you to get acquainted with your partner, goodbye!" he called and he climbed the last few steps to the next floor and vanished around the corner.

Ichigo was quite speechless and overwhelmed, firstly this was his shared lab, okay he understood that but it said on his files he would be a field medic, not a researcher maybe paperwork had gotten confused somewhere- he would have to check it out once he found somebody different to talk too, obviously Dr Zack did not have much time on his hands to explain anything other than orange building and weirdly placed lab.

Sighing inwardly Ichigo moved to knock on the door hoping whoever he was sharing with didn't mind Urahara's sense of clothes, and also slightly hoping for a non-human, boy was he about to be surprised.

-

Charles tucker the third was annoyed, he had been working his butt off all week on enterprise fitting and getting her ready for 6months time, she was a beauty and he couldn't wait to see her fly. But therein laid the problem. He had just heard again upon his return from space dock about a possible delay from the Vulcan's to their launch again and he was not a happy man

He sat at the bar nursing his beer, it was the one he frequented often and it was surprisingly quiet for a Friday night he was waiting for his best friend Jonathan Archer to come and rant with him about the Vulcan's latest decision- it's something they wound up doing far too often these days as their mission got pushed further and further back, John had every right to be furious at them after what they did to his father and what they were continuing doing to him with Enterprise. They had perfected and tested (despite much distaste from the Vulcan's but that just made it better) a warp 2 vessel far too long ago for them to be sitting on their collective butts now with a beautiful warp 5 ship nearly up and ready to go and explore.

Trip was already on his second by the time John got there, he pulled out a bar stool next to Trip and signalled the barman for another one each as he did so.

"Rough week?" he questioned prompting his friend as for the reason he was already rather drunk,

"You betcha' " Trip countered back his accent coming through strongly now he had had a few, "She's almost finished John and the vulcan's are tryin' ta' push us back another year"

Jonathan signed, "I know Soval has been looking smug all week and i couldn't figure out why and then earlier today the admiral informed me" he nodded in thanks to the barman mid sentence as their drinks arrived and he took a swig or two, "Been looking over final recruitments for the doctors position" he continued, "But with the Vulcan's continuing to hold us back i might just give up and tell everyone they have a year off"

"Don't do that" Trip interrupted, "That would mean letting them win"

Jonathan sighed at his friend, he was right but with the political status the way it was right now Enterprise was stuck in space dock until the Vulcan's freed them from jail and let them pass go.

-  
Monopoly reference there, and d'ya know how tempting it is to write 'Cap'n' when writing trip? I can't wait for them to be on ship its weird calling him John! Also i've tried to make it sound like Ichigos second language is English – i've been looking over friends status's who have English as their second language for help but any advice would be welcome !

Anyway i had to add in someone taking a picture of Ichigo in his strange outfit- I've had personal experience when i was doing a photo contest so there is probably a picture of me floating around wearing all white on someone's facebook page- well stick you girly's i got extra points for it !


	6. Chapter 5 Discoveries

Origin

Things in the real world are beginning to change and when Yamamoto hears about a ship leaving earth to explore the unknown he knows he wants a shinigami on that ship.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or Star Trek

I am very sorry about lack of update this week, On Sunday I discovered a long term virus in my system, by Wednesday it was clear I wasn't going to be able to repair the damage it caused to my registry despite the fact I destroyed the little buggers so I had to reformat and reboot (something I seem to have done far too often recently) sadly having moved away from home that meant rebooting to Windows XP home edition 2002 (the only disk I could find) oh it's so old xD and as I type this, the OS it doesn't have internet unless you have an ethernet cable which I don't have in order to download my wireless driver

I hate technology. I really do- but this is a chapter I hope you will enjoy and be worth the wait!

Beta-d by Electronic-Fox

-  
**Chapter 5- Discoveries**

It took awhile for the person on the other side to answer the lab door, he knew someone was in there due to the bashing and crashing he heard from within as he knocked- Ichigo hoped nothing valuable had been destroyed, he didn't want to make that bad of a first impression.

A few minutes later but it seemed like hours to Ichigo the lab door swung open and Ichigo nearly choked with shock, he recognised that the man was a Denoblian but that wasn't the reason for his shock. Underneath the lab coat he was wearing the Doctor had a woman's nightdress in dark blue with a flower on the chest combined with combat trousers and to top it off a pair of comfortable looking boot slippers. And Ichigo thought that he would be the one dressed oddly.

Blinking he introduced himself, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" he introduced in English, "I'm your lab partner" he finished feeling a little like he was back in high school with such a phrase.

The Denoblian grinned broadly, "Hello!" he spoke enthusiastically, "I'm Phlox" he spoke and his telltale Denoblian smile stretched across his face causing Ichigo to smile along with it, it was ridiculously infectious.

"I apologise about the mess" Phlox spoke sheepishly as he moved out the way to allow Ichigo into the lab, and it was quite a mess, "I was feeding my bats when you startled me" he explained and closed the door behind Ichigo quickly but Ichigo didn't pay it much attention until he caught the rest of Phlox's words, "And I knocked their food and cage over and now..." Phlox trailed off and looked at the ceiling- Ichigo followed his eye line and saw the group of 4 bats hanging upside down from the long light attached to the ceiling. He didn't recognise them and they seemed far too big to have originated on earth,

"They aren't from around here are they?" he inquired setting down his bag on the floor by the door not moving his eyes from them,

"If by here you mean earth- then no" Phlox replied shortly, "They are from PLANET SYSTEM, they have amazing healing properties for Denoblian's I'm here to see if they also work for humans" he smiled at Ichigo, "Which I think is why you're my partner, you have medical field expertise no?"

Ichigo nodded everything about his placement fitting into place now looking to Phlox and then flicked back up to the bats he was very wary about their presence.

"Poisonous?" he ventured still having not moved too much so as not to startle them into movement he didn't want to find out the bad way they were dangerous,

"No... But rather damaging to the eco system" Phlox commented and Ichigo understood why he had suddenly closed the door,

"Right so..." Ichigo started still staring up at the bats, "First order of business to catch them?" he shot a questioning look at Phlox, although they were partners in this lab Ichigo was used to the hierarchy system of Soul Society.

"Probably tidy first" commented Phlox as he attempted a kind of pirouette leap across the fallen cage, he didn't quite make it and hit the cage hard with his foot and as Ichigo went to help him there was a screech from within and a few smaller bats flew up and out causing Ichigo to leap back,

"Oh bother" came Phlox's voice from the floor where he had landed and then half a second later, "They have been breeding again!" he exclaimed quite excitedly for someone stuck in a situation like this,

"Phlox" Ichigo called softly over the fluttering of the wings, the arrival of the other bats had awoken their family and they didn't look too happy about the two bi-peds in the room,

"I think we best escape" he called again picking up his bag from the floor and edging towards the door,

"That might be a wise plan" called back Phlox over the getting louder din of chattering and flapping wings from above, "But I do believe that I am stuck"

Ichigo looked and could see the Doctors predicament, upon falling his foot had gotten wedged in the open latch of the cage. Ichigo looked up quickly to see if any bats were about to dive bomb him and went to rescue his partner, pulling the cage free from his foot Ichigo then from his crouched position held out his hand to help Phlox up and together they both ran from the lab. Ichigo just managing to grab his bag as the door swung shut behind it, Phlox quickly swiped his key card along the slot at the side to indicate the door was locked. The chattering from inside carried on, although it was now muffled.

They both stood leaning against the door for some time before Phlox broke the silence,

"Thank you Kurosaki" he said turning to the younger man next to him,

"No problem" Ichigo accepted, "But you can call me Ichigo" he offered relaxing a bit more and leaning up from the door to collect his bag that was lying on the floor,

"You wish for me to call you by your last name?" Phlox inquired confused he was sure he had heard the orange haired man introduce himself as such,

"Hmm?" Ichigo responded not quite understanding and a confused look crossed his eyebrows, until he realised what the Doctor meant and his eyebrows shot up,

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "No in my culture we introduce ourselves with our last name then our first name" he explained and began walking towards the stairs, Phlox following close behind,

"I see" he responded, "I was not aware your planet had such a diverse range of cultures, on Denoblia" he began, "Where I'm from – only the females have last names when they have married" he paused in thought as they continued to descend the stairs, "And only when in the presence of their husband at the time" he continued musing, "I suppose that is a strange concept for a human"

"In a way" Ichigo responded wondering how they had got onto marriages, "But it's not unheard of" he continued. Another doctor walked past them on the way up the stairs and they both received a very confused stare, Ichigo assumed it was due to their attire, but Phlox stopped on the stairwell and waited until the man was some distance away. Ichigo stopped a few steps down and looked back questioningly at the doctor,

"What's wrong?" he asked and he realised Phlox looked upset,

"People have been doing that ever since I got here" Phlox started, "Is it because I am so different from you humans? The Vulcans I have met receive no such looks"

Ichigo could see the Denoblian was upset so made no move to mention his particular attire, Ichigo was actually a little mad himself that Phlox had not been taught these things before arriving so he would not be so bothered

"It has nothing to do with your species" Ichigo started and walked back up the few steps to stand beside Phlox, "It's actually something ridiculous and you may laugh when I tell you"

Phlox looked at him dead in the eye in panic, "Is there something on my face?" he asked bringing his hands up to feel his face,

"What? No!" and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little at the panicked look on his face, even more simpler and stupid" he finished and Phlox looked at him confused again,

"I'm afraid I don't..." he started but Ichigo cut him off as he heard someone climbing the stair well below them,

"Just look at what they are wearing" he whispered to Phlox and they both stood and watched as another doctor walked past them looking over them with the same look as the previous doctor and passed by them quickly.

Phlox looked down at himself and Ichigo saw something click, "Plain clothes?" he ventured in question looking quite pleased with himself,

"Kind of" Ichigo started and made a move again down the stairs, "I realise you have no idea about clothing on this planet so I'm going to explain quickly and as clear as I can"

He looked at Phlox and pointed at the clothes he was wearing, "That's a woman's nightgown" he explained pointing at his chest, "That's a army uniform pair of trousers" he continued indicating Phlox's legs, "And they are slippers" he finished indicating Phlox's feet that shuffled along every step.

"But they're comfortable" Phlox explained with a pout, "I don't get why they're an issue" he indicated Ichigo's feet, "You are not even wearing anything!" he exclaimed, "And I was told that was something not acceptable"

Ichigo pondered, at least the doctor had been told something's about Human society,

"Well sadly clothes are a big issue" Ichigo started again, "Doesn't mean you can't wear them" he added when it looked like Phlox was going to but in again, "But it will mean stares" he finished.

They were approaching the bottom of the stairs when Phlox spoke again, "Will you help me?" he asked, "find suitable clothes" he finished as they both pushed the double doors at the bottom of the stairs open and exited into the light of day.

"Sure" smiled Ichigo, "I need to get something's myself" he grumbled looking down at his own attire, "This is all I have at the moment"

-

It took them awhile to find somewhere to go, in that time to prevent further stares Phlox had tucked the trails of the nightdress into his trousers and buttoned up his lab coat to cover the prominent flower design in the centre.

When they had finally escaped the maze of the complex and then found someplace to buy things it had been many hours and they were both exhausted and starving. But were now getting along much better, they're had been a little of a language barrier when neither Phlox or Ichigo could understood a particular slang word or phrase said by the attendants that helped them but it had helped them bond more than anything and Ichigo was actually a little sad they only had 3 months to spend together, but he did have a mission.

They collapsed back at Phlox's provided accommodation the doctor had been quite genius in setting up a system so he would always be able to find it, he had brought a medical tracking device with him and he had left the transmitter in his home before leaving every day with the tracker. Ichigo marvelled at the technology, before he had died GPS was global but this was something different entirely.

They were now both dressed in what they had both been informed 'casual clothes' they were nothing like the casual jeans and shirt Ichigo remembered but he supposed times had changed a bit, they both had multiple further sets of them along with work clothes and Ichigo had treated himself to multiple pairs of shoes. It felt good to be out of sandals even though they weren't his real feet.

During the time they had been out Ichigo had kept forgetting he was actually dead, enjoying being back in the world of the living so much he felt incredibly guilty and once he found out where he was staying made a vow to call Rukia as soon as possible and perhaps persuade her to join his plot against urahara she might not agree at first but he had the wedding ring disappearing to persuade her with.

He had cut himself while they had been out and freaked out more than he would have normally, a small part of his brain was set on the idea that his body was inflatable and that his gigai was suddenly going to fizzle out like a balloon. But he was relieved when just the normal happened. Phlox tittered at him for getting so overworked over a cut and they had a laugh about it as Phlox patched him up, where he had been hiding the miniature medical kit Ichigo didn't feel comfortable asking.

Between them they soon decided to finish of their day Ichigo would take Phlox out to try some English food – Ichigo commented how much of a girlish day they had had so far with all the shopping and then out for a meal. Phlox didn't understand and Ichigo had a hard time explaining so they set out in a quick search of a bar of some sort to restore Ichigo's masculinity.

...

Not overly proud of this chapter…It is a big filler really but it was needed to help build Phlox/Ichigo's relationship. I will probably cover the rest of ichigo's 3 month stay over 2 chapters (broken up by some interesting visits to soul society!)

Couldn't resist adding in some reference to Phlox having no clue about Semiotics (we had a lecture on it and my lecturer kept going on about how Aliens just wouldn't understand why it was improper for them to wear such things because they are 'not from around ere' '

More action next chapter- promise!


	7. Chapter 6 Months of Fun

Origin

Things in the real world are beginning to change and when Yamamoto hears about a ship leaving earth to explore the unknown he knows he wants a shinigami on that ship.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or Star Trek

**Chapter 6- Months of Fun**

Things had been going well over the past month for Ichigo and for Phlox too, the two got on like a house on fire, and to boot there trials in new medications were going so well they had been bumped up and now had a lab large enough to contain all of Phlox's 'pets' and an office to share as well since unfortunately the more patients they treated the more paperwork had to be filled out. Much to both of their enthusiasm, Ichigo was really considering dragging a few subordinates from his division down just to help out with the load some nights.

Ichigo especially did not like being in the office at night due to one of the only two pet residence in the office. One of the bats from the first day they had met with its red tuft had been officially named Ichigo by Phlox and decided it should be their office companion when they had been moved. It was a nocturnal creature and its insistent screeching at night to its fellows across the hall drove Ichigo barmy. He had gotten his revenge though; the other pet residence in the office was a blow fish, Named Phlox. It was when they were out late having celebrating a good effective trial treatment, on their shortcut home through an alley they were surprised by a random drunk holding a bottle. Ichigo whom it wasn't possible to harm had stepped forward to deal with the situation when Phlox's face for lack of a better description, exploded outwards causing the drunk to stare and then drop into a dead faint.

It was the following Monday when Phlox had come into the office to find a large tank next to bat-Ichigo containing the blowfish he was confused at first as to why until Ichigo had startled the fish and Phlox had shown him his brilliant wide grin at his kin pet.

Ichigo had now also gotten a wedding ring to replace the one Urahara had 'forgotten' to add to his gigai. Unfortunately Rukia had not had the time to employ Ichigo's revenge plan as soul society was undergoing a few changes of regulation. Apparently attempting to cut down on paperwork (Something Ichigo thought should have started to be put in place a long time ago). Phlox had been very curious about the ring and Ichigo had been required to explain everything about it as he had caught Ichigo with the question on a slow day. But soon all was explained and now his and Rukia's wedding photo sat nicely on the corner of his desk.

Phlox also had a photo, of sorts. Ichigo could see the thin see through frame of what looked like glass cycle through various photographs of Denobula and Phlox's family. Including one (of which Ichigo chuckled at whenever he saw it) of Phlox and his children all with the same inane grin directed towards the camera.

Other than that image Ichigo found it better to not concentrate on the images. It reminded him of not only his lost family but on the fact that Rukia and himself could never have children, at least not their own but he was hoping someday they might adopt, although the couple had been married over 60 years now it was still very early in soul society terms to have children.

It was when Ichigo was zoned out one early Tuesday morning watching the backwards images change when Phlox burst into the office, still wearing his medical gear and with a strange substance on his gloves that Ichigo did not want to question.

"I got it!"

Ichigo stared for a few moments at the excited Doctor his brain not quite working yet as to what on earth he had gotten, and rather hoping it wasn't anything to do with the gloves. Phlox seemed not to notice Ichigo's hesitation and carried on anyway,

"I just got the call, and they agreed to let me train in emergency medicine! I got the spot!" Phlox grinned and did a little jig on the spot as Ichigo got up of his chair

"That's great!" he exclaimed happy for his friend and walked over to slap him on the back in congratulations.

Phlox continued to grin back, having gotten used to the earth custom but he still insisted on the denoblian one in return and as Ichigo turned back to face him they clunked heads.

"So I'm guessing Chinese to celebrate later?" Ichigo suggested heading back to his chair as Phlox did the same removing his gloves as he went into the hazard bin.

"Ah well I do have more exciting news" Continued Phlox, "Your coming with me!" he exclaimed and then looked a little confused, "Ah how do you say it um..." he looked about the room, "…The child has become the Master?"

Ichigo looked confused himself, "Pardon?" he inquired towards Phlox wondering what on earth he meant

"Oh I never will understand these earth phrases, my apologies Ichigo I was merely trying to be 'hip'" he tried to explain, "They let me onto the training program but only on the basis that you are with me to oversee my patients- as you have more experience than me"

Ichigo tried not to look alarmed wondering what on earth Urahara had fabricated on his documents as to his experience, he was only just getting used to the technology around the lab – no mind the possible new technology's involved in saving lives.  
"I don't really think…" Ichigo started to say declining the offer when he caught Phlox's pleading face, "Oh now don't pull that face" he groaned and put his head to the desk at his friend's actions

"Don't you want to get out of this lab for awhile?" Phlox persuaded mercilessly, "There's much less paperwork and our current trials are all ready to go out someone else can oversee the results without us having to be around much..."

Ichigo lifted his head up of the desk, "Fine" he groaned and ignored the Doctor's whoop of glee at his agreement, "But this means you're paying for the Chinese" Ichigo finished raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Done!" Phlox exclaimed gleefully, "But we're having takeaway" he finished and at Ichigo's confused expression, "I want to finish of our Firefly marathon, I am much loving the characters so far..."

Ichigo laughed cutting the doctor off the rest of his explanation, "There's not many episodes left Phlox and besides surely you would prefer some of the more modern shows I showed you?"

Phlox looked a little disgusted, "There all too much like the ones I have at home, I love your pre warp films about space, there so fascinating!"

Ichigo sighed; "Alright then, Takeaway it is"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Work in the emergency medical facility had started the following week. It wasn't a scary as Ichigo had first thought and he actually really enjoyed it, everything basic was pretty much the same and he was picking up the new technology fast although the medication side he had to study most nights. The only thing he found hard working the floor was keeping Phlox in check most days.

Often since the hospital offered free aid, there were many people coming through the doors that did not take to kindly to phlox's presence despite the reminder that it was a teaching hospital and you may be seen to by a student no matter what race. So more often than not Phlox had to watch from a distance, something he wasn't very good at so he was always hopping around and practically shouting questions to Ichigo as to every step he was taking. The first few times it was endearing, after the 5th or 6th time (Ichigo couldn't recall) of him performing the same procedure he stopped answering.

After a few weeks Phlox was competent enough and approved by the medical board to deal with his own patients, Just minor burns and cuts and scrapes and the like but he proved to be quite adept at it and learnt to Ichigo's level very quickly and soon they became a formidable team down in the ER. The other Doctor's soon relying on them for the minor cases that walked through the door while they worked on the major ones that came in via transport. It was a lot of work to do in a day, plus as time went on they were required back in the lab and soon all forms of TV marathons were forgotten about as they worked long shifts.

Ichigo wasn't too overstressed about it; thanks to his status as he was dead he was able to leave his gigai to 'sleep' as he continued on learning all that he had to do. He was really enjoying his stay in the real world and he was sad that in less than a month he would be leaving back to soul society to then come back and merely observe upon the ship rather than be a part of it.

At the moment he was reading up about the Enterprise, trying to find out all there was to know about the ship he would be staying upon. From news reports he gained quite a bit of information about the mission of the ship and the to be captain- Jonathan Archer, son of one of the men who had built warp drive. Sadly the most recent article he read reported that the ship was being delayed from departure again due to unknown factors.

He was interrupted from his reading by a knock on the door of his quarters, at 4 in the morning he was skeptical as to whom it might be so decided to take a look in spirit form first before deciding if it was worth getting into his gigai to answer the door.

He had just stuck his head through when it was captured in a kiss. Spluttering Ichigo pulled back only to see his wife's beautiful face smirking back.

"Surprise!" Rukia smiled, she wasn't in a gigai and was still dressed in her uniform, her katana also still by her side, "I got some time off so I'm here for a week" she held up her hand to show her own small inflatable gigai that resembled a doll, "Can I come in?"

Ichigo had a huge dopey smile on his face at the complete surprise it had been, they had spoken only a few hours ago but she had never mentioned the possibility of a visit once

"Most certainly" he beamed and retreated back through the door as she followed, "Was there any need to knock?" he questioned her they both settled down on his rather rigid sofa Rukia snuggling against his much larger form.

"No, but it was worth it for the look on your face" she commented smirking

"How long are you here for?" Ichigo asked playing with her hair absently

"Only for a week" Rukia responded, "and this is only because stou-taicho feels really guilty about keeping us apart while we are still able to visit…" she paused, "And because I asked nee-chan to help persuade him"

Ichigo laughed at the idea of Byakuya's face at inadvertently helping his brother in law. Despite his long marriage to Rukia Byakuya still never got along with him.

Rukia's visit was an eye-opener for both Ichigo and Phlox as to exactly how much they were working at the moment, essentially covering two jobs. Phlox was pleased to meet Rukia as Ichigo hadn't mentioned her much. Not because he was not proud and pleased for her to be his wife it is just kind of hard to explain that they're favorite pastime was to shunpo through clouds and for letting off steam at each other they had katana battles and also it's not exactly stuff that comes up in conversation.

They slowed down on their emergency training after that week, opting to fill their weekends with learning on the job instead of opposite days which they were currently doing. No-one complained about it as it meant at least two other lucky doctors could have the weekends off every once in awhile. Leaving them two too keep the lab and the trails in check throughout the week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearing the time that Ichigo had to leave and he wasn't looking forward to it. He had enjoyed the time he had spent as a human and the friend he had made in Phlox and he didn't really want to leave. The only thing really keeping him in soul society was Rukia and aside from seeing her he knew he would be going back to a massive de-briefing where he would probably have to explain everything he had learnt in detail and everything the humans had accomplished in recent years.

He had planned originally to only spend 2 months as a human before 'dying' (leaving behind his gigai to fetch later upon burial) and exploring the rest of the world as a shinigami and seeing if he could get a shuttle up to the enterprise to look around before he joined the mission in secret later on. But he had forgotten the joys of being human and honestly he felt really bad at leaving Phlox behind – who else was going to keep that crazy denoblian in check!

There was also no way he could tell Phlox easily that he was leaving but the original plan of dying he couldn't go through with either – there was no way he was going to let his new found friend go through that pain of losing someone when technically Ichigo was already long gone, and there was no guarantee they would meet in Soul Society, not only was it a vast place but so far no off world race had except Vulcan's had died- and they had always opted for an option that no-one had ever seen happen before to souls. So there was no telling what other races had up their sleeves.

Ichigo was currently riding on the theory that as more worlds were discovered more worlds would be able to be discovered adjoined to soul society. After all if there is an afterlife for humans there must be one for other races. It was a great prominent question that stuck in Ichigo's mind and one that he hoped he could one day answer – and hopefully soon with the help of the Enterprise.

Plus Ichigo wanted to see if he could shunpo in space, rather childish compared to his other ambitions but this one was rather boyish. There were rumors other shinigami had but Ichigo wanted to try it for himself.

He was broken out of his revere by the alarm clock in the corner going off signaling it was half past 4. Giving him enough time to get ready changed and walk to meet Phlox before the start of their last shift of the week in the Emergency department. Stepping into his gigai he opened his eyes stretched out and checked every appendage worked before rising to find clothes to put on for the day, trying really hard not to think about what he had to tell Phlox today.

Having made some lunch to pack in his bag he grabbed the necessary things he needed for the day and then headed out the door. He caught up with Phlox at the base of the building Phlox having already been awake for at least an hour had already gone and had breakfast offered him 3 slices of toast wrapped in a napkin as had become custom after the Doctor had found out Ichigo didn't eat breakfast he had insisted.

They walked in companionable silence to the nearest transport station to take them across the medical complex. Only once Ichigo had finished his toast did Phlox begin to talk as they waited.

"Another exciting day to come!" he smiled looking up at the rising sun, "The sun is red this morning, On Denoblia if the sun is red in the morning it means the day will surprise you"

Ichigo chuckled lightly, "We work in Emergency Medicine today Phlox, everyday is an exciting one down there"

"True, did you manage to see the patient who managed to get tweezers .." Ichigo didn't let Phlox finish his sentence as another disheveled doctor appeared beside them.

They stood once again in silence until they heard the steady thrum of the transport approaching and stood up to grab a seat to the other side of the complex.

Ichigo was quite glad that the modern day bus's looked nothing like the ones back when he had died. It was morbid to think about and back when they first had to use the transport he was more than relieved he wouldn't see a copy of the vehicle that killed him. Instead they had no wheels, hovered above the roads and where a sleek sliver sporting the hospital insignia.

Boarding the transport they only had to nod to the pilot – it was always the same guy on weekends and he no longer asked to see their hospital ID's what with Phlox's difference in looks from everyone else and Ichigo's youthful self and his bright orange hair they were not hard to remember. There were quite a few stops on the way to the ER department and soon the whole early morning shift had joined them. Yawning was strife along with a few joking comments about how this side of a Sunday was not meant to be seen.

Starting his shift and bidding goodbye to the Saturday night shift, who were as usual very glad to leave for some sleep. Heading for the staff room Ichigo grabbed his white coat, he wasn't a doctor or at least he certainly did not feel like one but Urahara had been more than extravagant with his experience on that tech they had around now for records and in terms of picking order here he was more than qualified to deal with the minor cases, although since he was designated to look after Phlox he had not been called into any of the major trauma's to keep an eye on the Denoblian who was actually doing much better and Ichigo was barley called to any of his patients- except the racial ones who flipped out. That made Ichigo's guilt lessen in his head as really at work he wasn't really required and if he was honest any lab assistant would suit Phlox in the labs.

Grabbing a tablet of the desk, Ichigo loaded it up and scanned his ID card logging himself in for the morning and loading up the list of patients who had to be seen to. It was like a map it had the names of the people in the waiting room in their seats and then each patient that had been taken through, tapping on a patient brought up their complaint along with if they were being seen by a doctor or waiting for tests or if a doctor was there with them at the moment.

Deciding to work through the numbers this morning instead of picking a patient of his choice he headed to the first exam room where according to the information he had was an old lady who had cut herself in the kitchen.

"Hello there Mrs. Laws- how did this nasty cut happen then?" Ichigo asked his smile friendly as he sat on the chair opposite to take a look at her hand,

"I was only cutting some cheese" she mumbled in reply, as Ichigo carefully lifted it to see how deep it was, as it was it looked pretty nasty- no wonder the lady had been offered pain killers upon entering the facility,

"What on earth where you using?" Ichigo inquired, "This is pretty deep for one of those safety knives to do"

The old lady tittered, "Those new fangled things, No I use good old proper knives made of stainless steel" Ichigo looked up in surprise, "The same ones my mother used and my grandma before that, if it was good enough for them it's good enough for me"

Ichigo chuckled, "I'm not questioning that but I will advise you to be more careful…Now I'm just going to run this regenerator over it as all your tests for infection came back negative and you will be on your way"

"Good, I should hope so, I've been here over 8 hours!" The old lady started and Ichigo just tuned her out, he was used to the complaints as to how slow the ER was.

It was when he had just finished awhile later as the regeneration had taken time due to how deep the wound was when he heard the door open behind him,

"Dr. Kurosaki?" came a strong voice from the door and he turned to see one of the chief medical officers with his head around the door,

"Yes sir?" Ichigo replied trying not to look confused

"Sorry to interrupt mam'" He spoke to Mrs. Laws who was staring as well from the bed, "Have you seen Dr Phlox Ichigo? I need his assistance rather urgently"

Ichigo did nothing to hide his confusion this time, "No not since we checked in about half an hour ago"

The chief looked worried for a second before thanking Ichigo and closing the door behind him. Ichigo then wrapped up Mrs. Laws' hand as fast as he could before giving her aftercare instructions on her hand, checking she had a ride home as well (as he did for all his patients whom had no-one with them while he saw them) before getting back to the main desk as soon as possible to find out what was going on and why Phlox was needed so urgently and why he couldn't be found.

Approaching the desk he found everyone clamoring around the main computer screen trying to get a good look, being taller than everyone else he could just about see that it was CCTV footage of the inside of the hospital and a patient in intensive care,

"What's going on?" he asked out loud hoping someone would answer him out of all who where snooping on a patient.

"We got an interesting patient" one of the nurses replied one of the ones Ichigo had identified early on as one of the ones who spread gossip around the ER, "We can't tell what species it is" she added and then gestured to everyone around, "There's a bet going around- they sent Phlox up to indentify it"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at that. Yes because obviously an alien knows all other aliens, Ichigo tried not to get too riled up about it. After all prejudice always exists and Phlox probably had no idea as to why he was asked to take care of the alien. Whom Ichigo now getting a clear view of the screen could see was not of a species he recognized straight off either, he was half expecting it to be a misidentified Vulcan and them having to call the embassy again for them to come and pick one of their own up. As they refused to be taken care of by our inferior technology as they called it.

Ichigo was still watching after everyone else had lost interest, Phlox came in and out of view checking all of the alien's vitals, and testing that the tubes keeping him alive were secure. The alien was dark skinned compared to Phlox's pale complexion as far as Ichigo could tell from the low camera quality. Sighing and realizing there was nothing he could do for the time being he went back to work guessing he probably would not see Phlox for the rest of the day, even lunch as he knew if the chief asked you personally to do something you would not want to disappoint, especially as Ichigo knew as much as Phlox loved his lab and his animals along with the trial tests that they had completed. He loved the repore he had with patients more and he knew Phlox was hoping to continue down in the ER.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo had guessed correctly he had not seen Phlox for the rest of the day but now it was almost an hour past the end of their long shift and Ichigo was still waiting in the staff room for him. He had just gotten up to leave having written a note to slide into Phlox's locker when the denoblian himself appeared flustered and beaming into the room.

"Ooh brilliant Ichigo your still here I have absolutely fantastic news!" Phlox rambled opening up his locker and packing his coat inside a long with various objects that he had in his pockets, the doctor was so hurried he didn't notice Ichigo place his written note into the bin.

He slapped Ichigo on the back as he turned, "Lets walk back I have so much to tell you"

Ichigo frowned wondering what on earth a strange alien arriving on earth meant so much to Phlox, "Ookay" he spoke slowly and grabbed his bag from the desk and followed Phlox out the door,

"Any chance it's got anything to do with your unusual patient?" Ichigo asked as they faced the Sunday evening air – it woke him up a little as his tire from the long shift had had him nodding off in the staff room.

"Oh Ichigo" Phlox started practically skipping through the air, "Him and so much more!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Condensed the months into one looong chapter instead of having many, going to get straight going on the action now, I apologize for such a long wait. I had such computer difficulties and then health. Bah I won't bore you with the details but I'm free for awhile (until September anyway!) and I'm stuck in an internetless caravan prison so hopefully this story should have weekly /bi weekly updates. At least I really hope so I've always wanted to do so lets hope I can do it!

and a huge great big THANK YOU! To everyone who has favorited/alerted this story it means a lot. Origin is my baby – I won't give up on it anytime soon. (Can't believe I first posted in 09!) and if your still reading from then I owe you one big hug.


	8. Chapter 7 Ready for Space

Origin

Things in the real world are beginning to change and when Yamamoto hears about a ship leaving earth to explore the unknown he knows he wants a shinigami on that ship.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or Star Trek

**Chapter 7- Ready for Space**

Phlox had been talking about his day for most of the way home now, from what Ichigo could tell he was saving the best news till last. Being called up to oversee an alien patient whom Phlox had identified for everyone as being a Klingon before attempting to figure out his symptoms and possible treatment. He had figured out his injures were non critical and explained that to everyone before going back to his work before his work was disturbed again when there was a knock on the glass and he was summoned,

"It was Jonathan Archer" Phlox had explained his glee now brimming over so Ichigo knew he was soon getting to the point and his curiosity at what he had wanted was too over powering him a little as they turned again to head down the main street of the complex

"He's invited me to be the Doctor on the ship taking while we oversee the Klingon back to Kronos" Phlox bounced his gleeful denoblian

Ichigo was elated at the same time as being a little shell shocked. He was happy for his friend but that meant enterprise was leaving much earlier than anyone had predicted, and they had people watching for this kind of thing, he was going over in his head everything that would be needed he almost missed his friends next words,

"And you are welcome to come with too, as my assistant of course" Phlox added on as an afterthought, "Not that you really are but any other story would have flopped, we go as soon as possible"

Ichigo could have hugged him, in fact he was very close to doing so before he caught himself

"Wow Phlox" he stuttered as it was all he was really able to get out as his brain was going at a mile a minute again It was like the man knew his mission and wanted to help him out, now he could learn about the ship while being on it for a mission – no sneaking needed and he didn't have that niggling worry about going to warp and being left behind in space. And best of all he got to do it with his new best friend.

Phlox was still beaming at him from where they stood still after Ichigo's sudden halt at the news,

"I knew you would be pleased, you said you had never been to space before so you might need a little training but otherwise..." Phlox trailed off as Ichigo came out of his stupor his face filled with glee.  
"I do have to make some phone calls" Ichigo started, "But this is brilliant Phlox! How did you know..?"

Phlox scoffed a little – a trait he had picked up from Ichigo, "You think I don't see you reading up all the news articles about the Enterprise and Jonathan Archer"

Ichigo laughed, "I will get you for looking over my shoulder but for now this really calls for some Chinese from Madame Changs" he checked his watch, "Which isn't open yet" he added disappointed

They started walking again heading in the direction of both their homes musing over what to do Phlox was the first to interrupt the silence,

"Well I know I have to go pack and then sort things out at the lab, Archer said he only needed me for a few weeks at the most so I will only take the ones that could help really" he paused, "And of course Fish-Phlox and Bat-Ichigo"

Ichigo chuckled, "It would be difficult to explain them without me being there" he mused at that thought

"So meet you at Changs?" Ichigo questioned, "I think takeaway would be out of the question if we have to pack" he laughed, "Everything is going to be all over the place" he added but really aside from the clothes they had brought the first day they had met he had nothing and he honestly didn't want Phlox to notice his lack of bags. But then again he had seen Phlox's quarters so even if he had a normal amount it would still be small compared. They had now reached the point where they were walking different directions so Phlox nodded,

"About 9?" he questioned knowing the opening times of his favorite restaurant of by heart

"Deal" Ichigo replied then looked his friend in the eye before they parted ways, "And thank you"

Phlox just grinned again and then headed off to pack. Ichigo had a few very important phone calls to make and a request for Rukia to come see him of, hoping citing that it would be weird for her not to be there would win her the time off.

He decided first it was best to inform Yamamoto before calling Rukia in his gleeful state. Calming down he switched on his tablet and started the communication with soul society.

He was first directed of course through Division 12 where he was answered by a very bored looking lower seat that was caught off guard at seeing the youngest taicho.

"Kurosaki-Taicho" he greeted half bowing before realizing there was a desk in the way, "To where can I direct your communication?"

Ichigo tried to keep a straight face at the lower seats antics, "Yamamoto-Taicho" He requested and the lower seat nodded before the screen went black again awaiting the eldest of the captains to answer.

It was rather a quick changeover and Ichigo wasn't really prepared, Yamamoto was normally busy on various errands to answer a communication so quickly, something must have gotten back to him for him to be so snappy.

"Kurosaki-Taicho" Yamamoto greeted as he was sat behind his desk

"Yamamoto-Taicho" Ichigo greeted in return.

"I have heard the news that I presume you are here to repeat to me, That the ship is leaving early" Yamamoto started getting straight to it,

"That along with other news I have sou-taicho" Ichigo replied, for which the elder looked intrigued, "Go on Kurosaki"

Ichigo then explained his opportunity to go on the ship as he was now before departing his gigai and watching over the crew as a soul since he and Phlox were only the temporary Doctors on board. He tried to hide his sheer enthusiasm as well for the mission, keeping it wrapped up in all the professional valid reasons it was good for him to go.

"You bring up good points Kurosaki" Ichigo noticed the drop of his captain rank more forcibly now, "But if I had wanted you in gigai on that ship I could have arranged for you to go as such" Ichigo sighed and was about to accept his reasoning when the older captain spoke again,

"But seeing as this is one mission I do not see the harm in it" Yamamoto finished, "But you must understand too much has been un-tested in space, we do not know the harms that warp drive can cause, nor if you are even able to return to soul form" Ichigo nodded accepting those words and ignoring the little guy that was doing a tap dance in the back of his mind in celebration,

"I understand taicho" Ichigo spoke after a lull of silence between them

"I am not happy Kurosaki, you pose a great risk of exposure as you are but I suppose you are eager to go" Ichigo looked at him a little sheepishly

"Yes I rather am" he smiled

"I will provide Kurosaki Rukia the time off to send you off as well" Ichigo could have sworn he saw a glint in the old man's eyes at that as well,

"Thank you" Ichigo intoned

"Goodbye Kurosaki" Yamamoto finished, "You will check in everyday with soul society I hope"

"Of course sir, Goodbye"

And the screen winked off. Ichigo double checked the connection had been severed before doing a little victory dance around the room before sitting down again to call Rukia.

The conversation with Rukia didn't go as planned, as she was rather un-impressed as not only would he not be coming home in a week he was now probably not going to be home for another 4-6 weeks and he was venturing into something completely unknown.

It had rather dampened his mood a little as the realization of what he was doing hit him and it brought him back down to earth in a sense. After a long talk resulting in a heated argument which only broke when Ichigo had pointed out it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Rukia had shot him down straight away reminding him he was actually already dead.

After the laughter at that (on Ichigo's part Rukia just stared on at him disapprovingly) eventually subsided they came to an agreement.

In soul society terms they hadn't been apart that long. Hence why Ichigo over the months hadn't really felt the pull but he agreed to visit Rukia before he left instead of the other way around and if Ichigo was honest he preferred that since his gigai was driving him nuts, if he stood out in the sun too long he expanded in the cold he constricted, it wasn't noticeable to the outside but it felt like he was being squeezed in a tube if he went anywhere where it was chilled (supermarket isles were a bugger) and like he was floating on air but while still walking when he was in heat.

He also discovered after some research into compressed air that it was the reason he had such bad altitude sickness the first day he arrived overall he was very confused as to how this gigai worked exactly but he didn't want to ask, he didn't want to be lectured to by Urahara about 70 years of development of a portable easy gigai without all that extra weight.

Perhaps Urahara had a new one up his sleeve he prepared for space travel; he hoped that he didn't though he rather just wanted the good old regular one that felt like a normal human body rather than this balloon.

By the time he had finished both the phone calls he needed to make it was nearly nine. Grabbing his jacket he headed out the door to meet Phlox, Madame Chang's wasn't far by shuttle but considering he didn't plan ahead of time he was going to have to leg it, he was quite glad his gigai didn't sweat though or his normal old self in a run like he had to do right now would have not made it without being late and very red in the face.

It was a good evening with Phlox, and was a nice celebration- It was a little disconcerting that when approaching the counter the girl behind the counter ordered the food they wanted for them and just reminded them of the price as they reached the till.

Phlox didn't seem concerned about it at all and he was happy to answer all of Ichigo's space flight questions that were racing around his mind since it had been definitely been confirmed he could go on the mission.

First thing Ichigo asked was about how warp felt and he was surprised to learn that it didn't feel any different to the shuttle he currently took to work considering the different speeds that they travel and the way that the warp drive worked, although when he asked that Phlox reminded him that he was just a Doctor not a warp drive theorist.

Bidding the good doctor goodnight sometime later he headed upstairs and dropped his gigai off in bed before returning to his spirit form for the first time in months, instantly (as he couldn't resist) he began shunpo down the corridor simple ones at first defying the stairs that had ruled him most of his stay in the human world before jumping the tall buildings of san Francisco. He had a little time before Rukia came to collect him by opening the gates (he had never quite gotten the hang of them) so he decided to explore from the air while he could the familiar feel of zangatsu on his back as he hopped across places.

Deciding to go to the Vulcan compound as he would have never been able to otherwise he landed on the roof of one of the entrances and observed them, he hadn't really seen one up close just seen images of various dignitaries and the like. They didn't seem too dissimilar from himself well humans but with their short cropped hair their different ears were very easy to spot and the way they held themselves as well was so different from any human Ichigo knew.. Or had known you could really tell their different origin.

He watched for awhile learning a few different things here and there that wasn't mentioned anywhere in the texts until he could no longer shake the feeling that someone was watching him as well, so he left and played around a little in the air, rather glad to be free for awhile again until Rukia opened the gate at his location and he followed her through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exactly 23 hours later Ichigo was boarding a transport that would be taking himself, Phlox, what seemed like half the lab and their two lab pets too. It took them quite some time to load the shuttle as for which the pilot was most disgruntled about but Ichigo didn't know what his problem was he wasn't the guy who had to help the good doctor down 3 flights of stairs as the lift had broken and then catch a transport across the complex while laden not only with bags but with the cages. The driver had given them an ominous look as they boarded but hadn't said anything to them.  
Urahara had for once been just as cryptic a few hours before simply handing him over an old model gigai without saying a word, Ichigo was highly suspicious as to the hat and clogs behavior but he didn't have time to ponder over it while he was there as they were rather running late as it is. He had since put it down to his wife putting him in his place although she wouldn't tell him what she had done.

That left Ichigo with the problem of 2 gigai's luckily Ichigo figured out how to deflate his original one safely and pack it in one of his many empty draws before Phlox came bustling into his room very excited at the prospect of their trip and to then dupe Ichigo into helping him with his own bags. Which compared to Ichigo's bag made it look like he had packed a toothpick.

Eventually all boarded they took off and Ichigo was relieved to find that the older model gigai was able to take the travel just fine which wasn't the same for the rest of the passengers as all of the cages seemed to erupt in a louder volume. The pilot then looked oddly smug as he put on a pair of earphones so he could hear his ground instructions and Ichigo envied him, the beetles were the worst of the lot clacking their front and back pincers together in tandem and since there was quite a few of them it was almost like a deafening roar combined with everything else, even over the sound of the engine which Ichigo could feel in the decking under his feet.

Ichigo was seated closest to the only window in the back which was on the door thanks to him being the last on board having to lift up all the crates to the pilot as Phlox sat pretty at the back directing their placement. The ground was getting small fast which if Ichigo was honest it was nothing he wasn't used to already with shunpo. He wanted to watch until it reached the point in the clouds where he hadn't been before high enough that the earth was a full sphere in his vision and not just slightly curved.


	9. Chapter 8- Broken Bow

Origin

Things in the real world are beginning to change and when Yamamoto hears about a ship leaving earth to explore the unknown he knows he wants a shinigami on that ship.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or Star Trek

Written in notepad- there will be rife mistakes. I no longer watch Bleach so i know no new knowledge that may have come up in recent series.

I also am only following the enterprise plot for this initial episode- after that i will be escaping into my own tangent as the enteprise series has already been written and its fabulous and i feel it pointless to recite from another point of view.

**Chapter 7- Broken Bow**

Phlox had described Klang, but seeing him up close was another thing entirely- it wasn't like he was too new to aliens having spent so much time with phlox and the medical exchange but this guy was huge and his facial ridges where incredible. He was monitoring him in sickbay alone having spent the last hour finding space to put all the cages and tanks Phlox had insisted they needed. Had he not convinced the Medical Exchange to look after the other animals inhabiting there lab Ichigo was sure he would have been forced to take multiple trips to earth and back.

Not that he would have minded, the feeling of flying to space was incredible and he had resisted thus far the urge to see if he could actually go into space himself in his soul form, he had a patient though and a sickbay to still sort through if he stopped getting distracted with the sleeping Klingon in front of him.

The sickbay doors hissed open in front of him revealing Phlox who seemed a little over excited with a crew member trailing behind him, and Ichigo was disappointing to see - even more bags slung over his shoulder.

'Ooh if you could just put them down their that would be excellent!' Phlox said, indicating the space to the right of the doors, 'Ichigo i can't believe you missed the Launching Ceremony it was fascinating!'

Ichigo smiled- what wasn't fascinating to the doctor, 'I'm sure it was, but only the senior staff were invited and someone has to look after Klang' He quipped back double checking the Klingons life signs on the pad in front of him before walking around the med bay to hand it over to Phlox

'And now it looks like i have to find more space for these' he commented at the new pile of bags before moving his eyes to the crew member, 'Ichigo  
Kurosaki' he introduced and held out his hand

'Lt. Malcolm Ried' introduced Malcolm and he shook his hand, 'Armory officer'

Ichigo looked suitably impressed Phlox really could convince anyone to help him, 'Pleased to meet you'

'And you but i better be getting back to the bridge, we're launching any minuite now' and with a nod Malcom was gone.

Ichigo stared at the door a few seconds before turning to Phlox who was looking decidedly sheepish

'We're only gone from earth for a few weeks Phlox, you didn't have to bring the whole lab!' Ichigo chided but still picked up a few cases to begin unpacking into the various med cupboards.

'You never know what we're going to need Ichigo, there are all manners of strange occurrences in space!'

'Is there anything left in the lab?' Ichigo exclaimed starting to unpack the first bag, 'And you know that we don't own this stuff' he also added holding up some of the test tubes and viles in their case, 'That's technically thievery'

'Well its not like they can catch us now!' Phlox countered and there was a slight lurch as they felt and heard clanging as the ship disconnect from space dock. Ichigo's stomach lurched as well but after that movement he couldn't detect anything after that.

After awhile and all the bags that had been brought up from earth were now stashed and packed away in various places. Including a few cupboards which Ichigo was sure if you dared to open them the entire contents would spring out all over the floor.

'I thought it would feel different' Ichigo spoke breaking the silence, 'Being at warp'

Phlox looked up from the medical pad he was tapping away at, 'Some can feel it, mostly those who are prone to motion sickness and the like, but for most its the same despite the fact your traveling about 30,000,000 km a second. You know there was a study done on denobulia back in early warp days as to the effects on the body ...'

Phlox trailed off as their patient on the bed stirred setting off a few alarms in sickbay which ichigo quickly sorted out while Phlox went to the mans side to see if he really was awake. Ichigo moved to be at his side and Phlox handed over the pad as Klang started to mutter in Klingon his eyes bleary

'I better call the captain' Phlox stated, an unasked question in his voice for Ichgio keep an eye on the patient.

Keeping one eye on the pad and one eye on the patient Ichigo nearly jumped when the captain arrived followed by a woman and security officers  
judging by their holstered weapons.

Ichigo stepped back as The captain began questioning Phlox about Klang and then the woman stepped forward surprising Ichigo with her sudden spout of Klingon, Ichigo didn't get a word but from the looks of things neither did the woman. Ichigo took this time to study the captain whom he had  
never seen in person before only on computer screens. Not noticing the movement of a figure behind him.

Suddenly the power flickered and then the lights went out, Ichigo looked about startled then waited for the emergency lights to kick in and illuminate  
sickbay but they never came - instead something hit him hard on the back of his head sending him down. Because it was a faux body though Ichigo  
did not feel the pain he should have and neither was he knocked out when he hit the floor. But he decided to stay where he was and not act since  
he couldn't tell friend from foe in the pitch black and the weapons fire he could hear in the air he didn't want to get hit by.

When the lights came back up Ichigo stayed down, before slowly getting up to see the rest of the crew looking bewildered and the med bay empty of  
its Klingon resident. And a strange alien dead on the far side of the room

'Is everyone alright?' Questioned the captain, Ichigo nodded along with the rest of them although he felt a strange trickling sensation down the back of his neck when he did so.

The captain seemed to check all of them over with his eyes before quickly turning to Phlox, 'Find out what you can about him' before turning presumably to get back to the bridge to figure out how this all happened.

Phlox insisted on keeping a crewman behind to check his injury's which were only minor so then he and Ichigo hauled the dead alien on to the med bay previously occupied by the Klingon.

Phlox and Ichigo exchanged a look before both letting out incredulous laughs, 'Guess you were right Phlox' Ichigo laughed, 'There are strange occurrences in space, and we only left space dock an hour ago!'

Phlox just smiled and then turned his attention to their new patient, 'I've never seen this species before' Phlox muttered, 'I don't suppose you  
have seen anything like this Ichigo?'

Ichigo shook his head and was again struck with the weird feeling at the back of his neck, 'Nothing like it no' he muttered and ran the scanner in  
his hand over the aliens skin and was surprised that when the light of the scanner hit the alien skin it changed colour.

'Woah' Ichigo muttered incredulous, 'Would you look at that' Phlox moved to come around the med bay to get a closer look as well when he gasped

'Ichigo your bleeding!'

Ichigo stopped investigating the skin, 'I'm what?' he asked surprised turning to Phlox whom grabbed his arm and moved him to one of the medical bays at the back of the room and forced him to sit down while he looked at his head.

'I don't know how you weren't knocked unconscious!' Phlox exclaimed running a re generator over Ichigo's skin, 'You look like you were hit really  
hard to cause this much damage'

Ichigo tried to quell his panic, how could his gigai be bleeding of all things, they don't receive damage the same way humans do - what on earth  
was Urahara playing at!

'Hmmm well the dermal re generator doesn't seem to want to heal all the damage so i'm going to have to bandage it for a little while, we don't really  
have the time to try others with the job the captains left us'

Ichigo tried not to sigh out loud with relief at least his fake body accepted some amount of technological input, but would it heal at all on its own?  
'Urahara is going to get one hell of an angry phone call when im off duty' Ichigo fumed inwardly

'Do you want anything for the pain?' Phlox asked bringing him out of his inward ranting, 'Er No thanks, i honestly didn't really feel it until  
you noticed it and now its just a dull ache i'm fine'

Phlox tsked, 'Doctors make the worst patients but fine' He bustled off and then came back again rather quickly

'erm.. where did you put the bandages?' Phlox asked a little flustered

'Third cupboard from the right top shelf' Ichigo replied and soon his head was bandaged up and they were back investigating the alien, Ichigo didn't dare look in any reflective surface to see what he looked like, and he hoped no-one would call him before he could take it off.

...x...x...

They discovered some marvelous things about the species by the time the captain came back to check on their progress, Ichigo and Phlox had been  
so wrapped up in their discovery's that they didn't notice the captain had walked in - they were bouncing ideas of each other and only noticed him  
when he cut through their conversation.

'What have you got for me doctor?' he asked, Looking to Phlox again so Ichigo stepped back to let Phlox explain- only cutting in when Phlox tried  
to compare his skin to a chameleon and got the wrong animal.

After receiving the briefing about the 'Suliban' as they now knew they were called the captain turned to Ichigo, 'Welcome aboard Kurosaki, Phlox speaks very highly of you' Ichigo smiled and nodded at the captain,

'Not hurt too bad i hope?' He asked referring to Ichigo's bandaged head which he had forgotten about

'Oh no Captain, just a little bump' Ichigo just catching himself before referring to him in the usual respectful manner as Taicho. And subtly stepping on Phlox's foot as he saw him make a move to protest.

'Good to hear' he turned back to Phlox, 'Keep me updated if you find out anything else' and then he turned and left.

Ichigo quickly withdrew his foot as the med bay door hissed shut and stepped backwards missing Phlox's swat that he had aimed in his direction.

'Little bump indeed' he muttered before moving over to the laboratory section of the medical bay to run some more analysis's. These definitely not being Ichigo's forte he began to prep the body to be sewn back up before they deposed of it.

With that complete and tests just now running waiting on results, Phlox dismissed Ichigo to his quarters to get some rest- stating that he would call him back to sickbay when there was a patient and despite his protests Ichigo was now heading for the lift to take him to E deck where his quarters had been assigned. Phlox's own quarters were next to sickbay- which was understandable as the ships chief medical officer.

Once he made it to his quarters he sank onto the bed, being lower in the belly of the ship he definitely thought he could feel the ship moving now - dismissing his wild conscience he checked the time before stepping forwards and bursting out of his faux body as Urahara had taught him, supposedly it was for ease in emergency's when he wouldn't be able to use a pill.

His gigai slumped sideways onto the bed and Ichigo checked himself over. He was in his full outfit everything seemed normal Ichigo moved to check the mirror and saw that he had no head wound to speak of. Walking back to his gigia which was still flumped where he left it he rolled himself over to check the back of his own head. Undoing the bandages he winced a little at the sight, no wonder Phlox had been so mad at him.

Focusing himself he performed Kido, he knew the basics as being a captain it was a requirement luckily it seemed to work and soon there was just a mark and just some ugly looking bruising. Ichigo decided to leave it and wrapped the bandages around the gigai's head again- knowing Phlox he would be checking the injury himself next time he saw him and he didn't want to arouse suspicion. Leaving his gigia where it was he decided to check up on where exactly the ship was in his soul form- the perfect test to see if he could get around the ship with ease.

Leaving his quarters where luckily they were right at the far end of the corridor on E deck so it would be very unlikely for anyone to be wandering past wondering why the door opened on its own. He headed for the turbolift - checking around to see if anyone could see before opening the door and stepping through into the lift. He went to press the button for the bridge before stopping himself - like the captain and the Bridge officers wouldn't notice the doors opening - especially after the ships already been infiltrated by chameleon aliens once today.

Inwardly cursing he went to leave again when the doors opened and in filed the captain and three others entered the lift Ichigo took a step back to avoid them far too used to being in a gigia before remembering and deciding instead of being stood in to utilize the space above them in the turbo lift. Ichigo was fascinated to learn what had been going on on the planets surface- they stopped off on C deck for 'Trip' the engineer to get back to his engines and then the rest of them carried on the the bridge.

While there Ichigo familiarized himself with the officers learning their names and their stations- he also learnt quite a lot of what was going on. Phlox was right about space. Ichigo also couldn't resist and while the captain was looking over the modified sensors T'pol had sorted to track the Suliban Ichigo sat in his chair for awhile.

Definitely better than sitting behind a captains desk.


End file.
